The Queen's Pride and Prejudice
by Just Kay and Chad
Summary: She was a Queen who reveled in wild sex and dark magic. She craved power and passion. So that when Regina rescues Emma, never meeting her before, she sets out to use her in her own little provocative ways, tease her and lead her on just for revenge purposes. But then she finds herself falling in love, and it begins to destroy her so badly, the outcome changes the Evil Queen forever
1. Prologue

**Title: Her Pride and Prejudice**

**Written by: Kay Angelina [Regina] and Chad Anderson [Emma]**

**Date began: 28****th**** October, 2013**

**Summary: They first met on a windy night, as an 18 year old Emma ran away from home, fighting off bandits along the way. And then the Queen saved her. Yet after realizing who Emma was, Regina constantly tried to fight her developing feelings. Until one night when the blonde sneaks out of the palace to attend a Ball that Regina is holding at her palace. One dance leads to a shared forbidden night of passion that sends the two women falling over the cliff of desire. But will Regina ever put aside her Pride and Prejudice to accept her feelings for Emma? Even if they both share the same son and daughter?**

**xSwanQueenx**

**Prologue**

_**[Ten years after]**_

**xx**

**[November 24****th****, Regina's Kingdom]**

There was something alluring about gazing into the night as Regina stood upon her balcony, the entire palace around her as quiet as a grave yard. And resting her hands upon the ledge before her, black painted fingernails tapping cold concrete, she suddenly began to envision Daniel once more. The way he'd gaze at her with deep eyes, loved her endlessly.

She just wanted…

And then the thudding of horse hooves could be heard approaching. Squinting her eyes, hands suddenly balling into fists as fingernails bit into skin, she peered through the dark night. A white horse could be seen now, the rider hunched low over, gripping the reins with a definite manliness that suddenly stirred up strange feelings within her.

Who dared to ride into her kingdom at this hour?

Stopping just a few yards beneath where she stood, the horse marked time in the grass as she gazed upon the rider's head covered in a brown leather protective cap. The man clearly must be out of his mind to so such a thing!

Such well shaped legs, toned upper arms and that manly air as he swung a leg over the horse, throwing his boots to the ground.

"Who dares to venture here at this time of the night?" she asked curtly.

There was no answer.

"Provide a name and realm before I summon my guards!"

Still no answer.

And then his head was lifted, emerald eyes locked with brown ones, following with such an intense gaze that the brunette simply could not hold up composure. Her knees grew considerably weak without effort as they captivated each other via eyes, a stirring within her chest.

"Your Majesty…I'm waiting", Mary said from behind her, the woman whom she would pay to devour her whenever she desired.

And then as she stepped forth, reaching up to slip her fingers within the brunette's corset, thumbs massaging her nipples, the rider reached up and snatched off his head gear.

But it wasn't a man.

Blonde hair was flung around her head as she shook it out, and looking up once more, the Queen gasped when familiarity passed between them. She had aged yet those many passionate nights they both shared many years ago still could be remembered. Naked bodies entwined, ripping off clothing, corsets and stockings, bodices, tying her up as they devoured each other.

"Your Majesty…"

"Emma…" the brunette whispered as hands lifted her dress further up, and she lashed out at them, her eyes watering from remembering when she had allowed her prejudice and pride to push the Princess away.

"Who is she?" Mary asked quietly, yet a flicker of distrust was mixed into her tone.

"Mary, your services are not wanted or needed currently", Regina suddenly declared, and she moved away from the red head's grasp, closer to the edge of the balcony. Her gaze was intense as her heart fluttered.

"Whatever", Mary mumbled, and she could be heard retreating back into the bedroom.

They both stared at each other for a good span of time.

"Can I come up? You have company or something?" Emma asked, never allowing a smile to cross her face.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Look", and the blonde sighed, "for once in your life stop being such a questioning hard ass, because I know you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"I see ignorance has not evaded you", the brunette noted, smirking as well, "it's considerably late and I am in no need of company."

"Fine then, you want to talk here, we'll talk here."

"Say what you need to say then."

Glares were exchanged.

"First of all", and Emma's voice faltered, the hand clutching her head gear trembling a bit, "how are you? It's been…years."

"I'm…" Regina swallowed, trying as hard as she could to mask her insecurity, "quite in order, thank you for asking. I gather you are in good health as well?"

"As it goes…" then Emma stepped forward a bit, hanging her head as she peered down at her boots, "Regina…you know why I'm here."

"Many things come to mind, but you must pinpoint your choice, dear."

The sass was irritating on Emma's part because it wasn't needed and they both knew it, Regina knew she never had to hide behind her sassy self yet she always did it by reflex.

"It's been seven years since I last saw you", Emma reminded her, looking up now and searching the brunette's eyes. "Didn't you…miss me?"

"On the contrary", Regina began, gazing into the night before her, "on many nights I have allowed you to torment my dreams. But do I miss you? What you did to me…"

"I did nothing to you", Emma declared, her emerald eyes glinting with fury.

"You pushed your way in…"

"Oh don't stand there all in glory and expect me to believe that bullshit, that you never felt the same way about me."

"Tell me, how is Henry doing?" Regina asked, side stepping Emma's statement. "Is he in good health?"

Emma's eyes were wide.

"How did you…"

"Know his name? Perhaps you should know this now since you are so set on your own judgment", and Regina leaned over the bannister a little, gripping the ledge, "As much as you tried to hide everything from me since we last saw each other, I have my way of seeking out information. And this son of yours, you chose to sleep with a bastard, the Dark One's son…"

"He loved me…" Emma stated, her eyes watering.

"So much that he provided you with a son and abandoned you."

"I named my son Henry because if there was one person who treated me with love, it was your father."

"My father could love anyone, even you."

"Henry's…" and Emma stopped, watching Regina with wet eyes, "that's why I'm here. I'm here because after all these years, seven years to be exact, I have finally gathered up the courage to come see you and to…" Emma breathed in, gathering composure, "I came to tell you the truth."

"And what is that?" Regina asked from above, considering Emma's tears with a frown, "you've come to remind me how much you love me?"

"This isn't about us alone", Emma stated, watching her. "It's about Henry too."

Regina was confused.

"And what is my connection to you and the bastard's son?" she asked now, her voice rising. "I was your rebound, is that it? Is that why you're here? To tell me that what you did to me, what you succeeded in doing, all of it was a farce?"

Emma was crying.

"Henry isn't Neal's son", she said hoarsely.

"Oh here we go…" Regina began, and she threw her hands up in frustration. "Whose son is he? Random guy number five?"

"No…" and Emma sniffed, then she lifted her head gear and fitted it upon her head once more, rolling up her hair under it as she did, "he's your son."

Gripping the reins and steadying the horse, the blonde hoisted herself up and swung a leg over, and after she had seated herself, it was then when she chose to gaze up at Regina once more. The brunette's eyes were wide with disbelief, and she was gripping the banister by force, nails digging into concrete.

"It's a lie", she chose to say, staring at Emma.

"Seven years ago", Emma began, "the night after we made love with passion and completeness, when we both accepted each other, and you gave in to loving me, and then when I…you said no."

"But how could…"

"True love, Regina…" and the blonde gathered up the reins, then the horse marked time once more, "if it wasn't true love between us, then Henry wouldn't have been here and he wouldn't…he wouldn't be your son too. Our son."

Regina was speechless.

"He has your eyes", Emma said quietly, "and your hair color, and above all, he has your determination. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again. Hope you're getting on with your life but then again, you always could do that by yourself. I still love you somehow. Yet I know you're never going to get over your pride and prejudice. Such is life and we must move on. Putting that aside though, I'm getting married on the twenty fourth of December to Neal."

"What?" Regina said in disbelief, finding her voice now.

"You heard right, and you're not invited."

And with that, Emma kicked the side of the horse, forcing it into a gallop.

"Emma!" Regina called out after her, but she had already ridden a good way forward, and as the horse grew smaller on the horizon, a small hand touched her upper thigh through her dress and she peered down with wet eyes, her chest convulsing as she cried.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Such a small face, such beautiful blonde hair…

"Carrie…"

* * *

**[December 24****th****, The Charming's Kingdom, The Wedding of Emma and Neal]**

The palace was decorated with a gifted hand; one that had expertise in grand arrangements ranging from colorful flowers to majestic ice sculptures for it was December. And even though winter was rushing in by force, such arrangements weren't to be held off due to bad weather but the event proceeded with a passion. It was something desired and guiltily contracted.

Along the stone corridor lined with strings of colorful lights strode Regina in all her glory, her blood red gown sweeping the polished floor as she went. And if one was to peek out from a room or behind a stone pillar, eyes would register a woman who went by with purpose. Yet after careful scrutiny, one would realize that the Queen was clearly on the verge of tears.

Blood shot eyes, shaky hands, the inability to breathe without effort…

"Halt!" a guard ordered from beyond a room, flashing his sword as she strode by, "you have no right to be…" and with the gently flick of a shaky hand, he was sent flying backwards with force, hitting the wall and falling to the ground with a thud. Yet she did not smirk although it was expected of her.

"Stop her!" shouted another, pelting after her with two others in tow, brandishing their weapons before them bravely, "hey you! You imposter!"

"Imposter?" she asked suddenly, ceasing movement as she turned on her heels to face them, her eyes wet with tears, cheeks stained. And they halted by force, one bumping into the other as their eyes were now heavy with fear, their hands that gripped swords now faltering.

"You were banished from this kingdom many years ago", a scruffy red headed one declared boldly, holding his position at the front as his eyes flashed fury now, "we were given orders to kill if you trespassed on our land."

"And do you take orders from your Princess as well?" Regina asked in her throaty voice, reaching down to grip her gown, lifting it as she stepped tentatively towards them.

"We take orders from the entire family."

"Well then you should know that if that is so, my presence here is expected thus far because I…" and she could hear shouts from the side wall, below and yonder, yet her dark eyes merely flickered towards the stone windows, not a sense of fear consuming her, "I am family."

One of them actually laughed, another scoffed and within seconds three were pelted out side windows as another five were reduced to mere frogs that were left to hop around aimlessly without purpose.

"No one laughs at me", she muttered, gripping her gown once more as she began to strode forth, down the corridor and towards the source of the celebrations.

She had traversed this same path before, but before she had been brought here as a prisoner. The very same corridor, passing the exact doors with heavy latches and the flickering of lamps behind thick glass casings: nothing had changed. The Charmings could really invest in everything else beyond infrastructure, reveling in the expense of war that threatened to destroy her kingdom and efforts to increase protection when she merely wanted one thing as a peace offering. Perhaps it was the thudding of her heart that blurred her vision as she rounded a corner only to be met with another never ending corridor lined with lamps. Maybe it was an illusion.

"Fuck this", she said under her breath and within half a second she disappeared within purple smoke, her heavy perfume that demented a certain blonde now leaving a trail of scent where she had stood.

And what a wedding it was.

The inside ball room was decorated with an assortment of flowers ranging from azaleas to lilies, roses to sunflowers that cast a colorful splendor on all festivities occurring within. Added to such an effect, the live band only provided an even more dramatic atmosphere with the melodious tunes of the harp intermingled with the banjo and violin. A large fountain could be seen to the far left of the room, the sprinkling of crystal clear water soothing the ears as one would gaze upon its setting. And all the way leading up to the gazebo where the couple stood, upon the floor was lined with a carpet that precisely matched color with Regina's gown.

This infuriated her even more, such mockery.

As the doors were flung open, gasps ensued from within, this time something was different. Regina was clearly consumed with a different sense of emotion, not rage but the feeling of desperation for as wide eyes were cast upon her, she had no consideration to harm any of them. Her only object of study was the one person who stood under the gazebo decorated with flowers, that one woman who had swept through her dreams and destroyed her self-composure.

"Emma, will you take Neal to be your lawfully wedded husband, through…"

"Sorry I'm late…" she said. And the priest ceased speaking, his mouth widening in shock as his eyes met her.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed from somewhere in front of the crowd, then the pixie cut imbecile of a woman stepped forth, her dark eyes flashing fury.

"Hello dear." Looks were exchanged that contained fury and rage, recollections of wars fought and revengeful acts enacted whenever the chance was provided.

"You were not invited!"

Regina continued to step tentatively along the carpet as the crowd hastened back with fear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charming demanded as he stood near his wife now, pulling out his sword and brandishing it before him.

"I gather my invitation was somehow…" and Regina waved her hand dramatically in front of her, "lost in transit."

"You were banished from our kingdom", Snow reminded, her yellow frilly dress upsetting the Queen's taste of normalcy. "You're not welcomed here, you know this and yet you dare to come here today?"

"I came here to stop a wedding", Regina declared and her eyes now met Emma's fully, "I came here because I want something, and when I want something…" and she reached down to gather up her gown, red shoes peeking out from beneath lace, "I always find a way to get what I want."

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked foolishly forcing the Queen to smirk at him, and her eyes flickered to meet Emma as the blonde stood with her pink lips parted, considering Regina with a look of extreme shock. "There is nothing here that you want and even if there is, nothing here belongs to you."

"Just get her out of here, guards!" Neal ordered, suddenly appearing to have been fueled by courage.

"It sickens me", Regina began as she stepped forward boldly, her eyes on Emma, "that you would stoop so low to ridicule me in such a manner, Miss Swan."

"Ridicule you?" Emma asked in disbelief, a glint of fury flashing in her emerald eyes, "you clearly don't want to do this now."

"Oh I want to do this right now", and Regina smirked.

"Emma…" Snow began, and eyes were cast upon her as she searched her daughter's eyes for answers, "what is going on here?"

"Do what right now?" Neal asked as he turned to question Emma, "what's she talking about, Emma?"

"I…nothing." Emma chose to say, glaring at Regina. "She did nothing."

"Is that what you call it now?" Regina asked, her face displaying a flicker of mockery yet disbelief, "why don't you tell them all what you did to me, how you broke rules and defied all odds to fuck me up and yet now it has come to this."

"You were the one that fucked me up, lady!" Emma flared, her eyes flashing, and as Neal attempted to comfort her by resting a hand on her shoulder, she flinched, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. "After what you did, you actually think you can come here now and stop me from doing something right?"

"Is this what you call right in your books?" Regina asked of her, and eyes roamed a familiar figure that hands once touched bare, against trembling skin soaked with sweat as their bodies were entwined between the sheets. "As I can recall, the very first night we made love together, it appeared to have been the right thing you had done…" and gasps ensued all around.

And after sputtering, eyes darting about, Snow White collapsed onto the floor, Charming stooping quickly to offer her assistance.

"How dare you!" Emma declared angrily, her eyes flashing, and she moved on the spot then her eyes were traversing the crowd as everyone stared at her dumbfounded, questions in their eyes. "Get her out of here!" she ordered, her voice faltering.

Regina laughed hoarsely. "You really think I am that easy to get rid of?" and her eyes rested upon Neal. "I know for a fact that I have so much more to offer you than this imbecile of a man. Clearly you have no other options, or perhaps this is the result of an arrangement."

"So you want this out in the open then?" Emma asked of her, her fists clenched, "is this what you wanted? To make a fool of me in front of everyone?"

"I never ever wanted to do such a thing, Miss Swan."

"That's what you're doing!" Emma cried out angrily, "you're once again fucking my life up, Regina! This is supposed to be my wedding day and you're here to crash it, something I want, with someone who wants me. Not someone who used my feelings like trash and disregarded me like some toy."

"I…never…disregarded you", Regina said now, her voice trembling as she stepped tentatively forward, her eyes never leaving Emma's, "I rescued you and I let you in, and you were the one who kept coming back because…"

"I loved you!" Emma declared out loud, tears in her eyes, "I kept going back to you because I was foolish enough to love you, and you fucked me up with your cold heart, always pushing me away!"

"I never pushed you away!"

"You chose…" and Emma began to shake with emotion, tears streaming down her face as she choked on sobs, and her eyes remained on the brunette's, filled with pain, "you chose him over me."

A few seconds elapsed in the room as silence ensued, with the meeting of eyes where answers were desperately searched out from within.

"What?" Regina asked in disbelief. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about", Emma said hoarsely, and she reached up to wipe her eyes with balled fists, "suitor number three…"

Regina's eyes flew open as wide as saucers, stained lips parted as she considered Emma in disbelief.

"Nothing happened…"

"You promised…" and Emma suddenly threw her bouquet of red flowers across the room with force, flower petals scattering across polished floor as it landed with a soft thud.

"Emma…"

"Don't…" she warned the brunette, "just turn around and leave, because you and I both know you've caused enough damage in my life and now it's time to just move on."

"But…"

"Walk away, Regina", Emma urged, her eyes tearing up, "I'm going to marry Neal, just as you chose gender over me by marrying in right of your kingdom and not by the way of your heart."

Regina was shaking from shock and sadness, tears of disbelief. And yet, Emma's mind was set on purpose, but how could she walk away from the one person she had fallen desperately in love with, the one woman who had fought for her, bewitched her body and soul?

"I never married him", she said hoarsely now, "because after all these years, even though I have allowed my pride and prejudice to muffle what my heart truly feels, I have come the realization that…if I can't spend the rest of my life with you, then I will know that I did wrong by choice and it was all my doing."

"Emma…" Neal began once more, his eyes darting from Regina to Emma in disbelief, "all of this, what she's…talking about…the two of you…"

"It's true", Emma admitted softly and the remaining guests that chose to savor the drama, the ones who hadn't flee from fear now gasped all around. "We had something…together."

"We have something…" Regina said in a strained voice.

"No", Emma declared in denial, "I was a teenager back then, in love and quick to trust, to believe that someone could love me. And it's been ten years and in that time, I've changed. I've tried hard to move on and this is where I am now. And I want to be here because we were here before and you didn't choose me."

"I didn't…choose you because I was afraid", Regina admitted, her eyes filled with tears. "You changed me, Emma. You were the only one who succeeded in pulling me out of the darkness and awakening good in me, love in me once more."

"You had your chance", Emma said.

"Emma…please…"

"Yes", she said, ignoring Regina and turning to face the Priest once more, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"Uh…" the Priest appeared lost as he stared at her, then he blinked his eyes several times too many, "I beg your pardon?"

"If I accept Neal to be my husband…" she reminded him, yet her senses could not quite register the approaching footsteps behind her, stepping up to the gazebo with purpose. "I…" And before she could complete her vows, Emma's shoulder was reached out for and she was spun around to face a brunette who's dark eyes were filled with tears, cheeks stained, and chest heaving from emotion.

And within seconds Emma felt fingers whisper against her own, then their hands were entwined as Regina pulled her close, the familiar nearness only sparking a sense of awakening within her, stirring up memories of the very first time they danced.

Yet Neal, as shocked as he was never stepped between them, but he backed away slowly, because his mind was set elsewhere. This wasn't what he had wanted in the first place.

"Regina…" the blonde woman whispered, her chest fluttering, a familiar feeling almost the same to when she had first set eyes on the brunette many years ago.

"Emma…where is my son?" the brunette asked in her throaty voice, that familiar tone that used to unhinge Emma, driving from within her on many occasions before, passion after one glance and the desperation to escape to cross kingdoms.

"He's…and Emma's eyes moved to seek out Henry standing in the front row, dressed in a tuxedo as his eyes scrutinized Regina.

And from the moment Regina saw Henry, she instantly detected such familiarity between the two of them that she gasped.

"It's true…"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Emma…I'm here", Regina said quietly, moving in closer to the blonde as they rested their foreheads together, gazing.

"But…"

"I promise", Regina began softly, as her fingertips brushed against Emma's right cheek, wiping away tears, "that I will never ever let you go again for I have been foolish to believe that anyone else could fill that void in my heart but you."

"All these years", Emma said quietly, as her hands nervously wrapped around the Queen's waist, feeling the warmth and comfort, "I was waiting for you to just come for me."

"Marry me, Emma", Regina said breathless all in a rush for she was consumed by such passion that clearly a public display of such would be embarrassing.

"I..."

"You asked me before, and now I am doing the same."

"But you never answered me before", Emma said in disbelief. "You…"

"The answer has always been yes", Regina admitted quietly, "and since we would hate to waste such a beautiful wedding gala, I say we should make the most of it after all."

"You are such a whimsical woman!" and the blonde woman's eyes flickered to meet the Priest's. "Let's do it."

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh are you impaired or something?" Regina sassed, "you heard the Princess, she wants to marry her Queen. Get on with it."

And after vows were exchanged in a haste, and Charming as well as Snow had regained composure yet they just stood gazing upon the developing events with wide eyes, the wedding was initiated.

"Is she…" Snow began.

"I think she is…" Charming added.

"But Regina is…"

"A woman…"

"We have to stop her", Snow said. "She's going to take away our daughter."

"Emma is old enough to make her own decisions", Charming said, and he frowned, "to be honest, when we were alerted of the rumors, it was our fault that we didn't believe a word of it."

"Sneaking out of the palace to visit Regina!"

"She takes after you, that wild side of hers", Charming offered.

"You're blaming me?"

"I might be."

"Oh shut up."

And the kiss was asked for, then enacted with such a passion that it was clearly obvious how deeply in love the two were. So why the hesitations and denials to begin with? Perhaps we should now delve into the occurrences of ten years ago when faith made them meet, and from then, the drama that followed only drove both of them into a love affair that was so wild, it became an addiction and before they both realized it, one of them ended it all because she allowed her Pride and Prejudice to affect her judgment of the affairs of her heart.

But then there was Carrie as well…

* * *

**A/N – Kay here, and well, it's been long overdue right? This story… I was working on it for some time, trying to sort out dates and such, and well, it would seem right now. This is the ending to the actual story though. The chapter after this will be the beginning! Did you enjoy it? I tried not to reveal much but just the important parts!**

**REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	2. 1 - The Evil Queen

**A/N** – Before you read, please note that this story is an adaption somewhat to Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice' but it is not exactly written like the original book. I thank Sara, and the others that helped me with generating the plot. The many chapters to come will be amazing, I can promise you that. But for now, please allow the story to develop for I hate to have these two jump into bed with each other at the very beginning! On with the show!

**WARNING**: THIS FANFICTION STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED. THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. SLOW SWAN QUEEN. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**- Chapter One –**

"**The Evil Queen"**

**The Beginning**

**Her Majesty, The Queen: Regina Mills**

It is a universal truth that a single Queen in possession of great wealth and power must clearly be in want of a most suitable husband.

Regina had tremendous power. She had power and she rode her authority well, pushing boundaries and stretching the normalcy of situations without second thinking anything through. Great wealth wasn't even a consideration to begin with because such things drifted into her life without an effort as the years progressed. She could capture whatever she desired, whether it was a mere object or a person who captivated her attention. And the more she usurped her authority on the realm at large, the greater her extent of power stretched.

You see, power is a dangerous thing. It can be contained and utilized adequately, or it can consume the mind, dementing the soul. Like in her situation, she often times acted on impulse without caring, wild and carefree. Regina believed that as a Queen, if she desired you, then you must allow yourself to be handled and if so required, you must return such pleasure, giving it your all, no limits, no regrets. No husband could satisfy such a passion within her, for a man would solely desire **her**. A husband would become driven by commitment, intermingled with her captivating beauty, and he would only desire her selfishly.

Why would she desire the passion within a marriage when many chose to throw themselves at her feet?

Smirking, Regina maintained a firm grip on the rounded glass, dark eyes cast upon the horizon as she reveled in her formidable thoughts. And ever so often, long black painted nails would tap a rhythm upon the cold concrete ledge, nails as black as the thoughts racing through her mind. A blood red satin dress she had on that early afternoon, long sleeves with lace wrist ruffles, and then there was the pair of leather pants she so often favored. Leather seemed to do things to people especially when she'd enter a room, gracing an audience with her sensual walk. And because she was aware of the effect such an article of clothing had on people, she wore it without regrets.

She had become a very dark woman, one who many feared because of her powerful magic. A Queen who forced villagers to scatter like bewildered ants into their cottages when she rode through. That was who Regina had become. She was now referred to as the 'Evil Queen' not only because of her tormented acts and tremendous power, but in relation to a title that had **become** her.

She could kill people now without having her guards perform the act, with glee in her dark eyes, ripping hearts out and crushing them to dust. The act of beheading was witnessed by her on several occasions, even in some she snatched the sword and swung it to complete the horror without flinching.

As the wind, slightly chilled but comforting rushed in from the north, whispering against her blushed cheeks and through her dark hair that tumbled over and around her shoulders, she breathed in. Such moments were alluring, visits like these for it only served one purpose and the main event planner could now be heard approaching, the clicking of heels against the marble floor forcing out a bubble of anticipation from within her. Slightly inclining her head but never quite fully turning around to make eye contact, Regina smiled.

"Dear, your playmate is here…" and Maleficent stopped, yet as she smirked, another pair of footsteps was approaching behind Regina, the sound of heels signaling that it was a woman.

The evening was already unfolding so nicely for her.

"Is she?" she asked in a deep husky voice, such a tone already intermingled with lust. "Must you always spoil me so, Maleficent?"

"I must…"

"Bring her in. Time is travelling by so fast." And Regina sighed.

"Where should I put her?"

"Against the wall would be preferable, but…" finally she rose up, excitement in her dark eyes burning like coals, "this time I wish to be dominated." And her eyes met the red headed woman standing further in the room, roaming her curvy figure, swallowing her exotic beauty within seconds. This woman was acceptable. She had a sense of agility about her, from her stance alone with her shoulders back, one booted foot slightly bent, a hand resting on her waist that was covered in black lace. And those eyes: deep green and daring.

"Domination…I can do that", said she, smirking as her eyes rested on Regina's definite cleavage. "Both of you or…"

"You're mine, dear", the brunette declared quite firmly, and she eyed her blonde companion, her trusted friend slyly, "all mine."

Maleficent appeared to savor the look of green on her person these years that had come and gone by for on every occasion, some glint of green was fashioned into her style. Tonight she was dressed in a silver shimmering skirt, black leggings and a sea green satin blouse.

"Ah yes, when her Majesty chooses to be selfish, I must not stand in the way", Maleficent stated, looking rather mischievous. "If you need me I shall be in the outer parlor, dominating my situation."

And the heavy green curtain was parted then she was gone, leaving Regina in the sole company of the woman before her.

"What should I call you?" she asked, her eyes resting on the swell of the woman's breasts above her padded bejeweled corset, and she stepped towards the dark green sofa, picking up a cushion as she studied the black embroidered dragon pattern.

"Whatever you want."

Buying time, idle talk only allowed time to elapse. But it gave her adequate time to perform a quick examination of the woman's face and features, and then when no familiarity was passed between them, she relaxed.

"Whatever name comes to mind when you drive me to screaming point, then I shall use it." And she smirked. The woman allowed a smile to grace her face and then she stepped forth, the intensity of her gaze capturing Regina's attention and holding it. But such intimacy wasn't required. It was never a requirement. What she desired was to throw herself into the pits of passion without a connection. She wanted desire without a face and to ride the waves of sex without any commitments.

"I've always wanted to be honored like this", the red head proclaimed, trying to mask her astonishment as she considered the captivating beauty of the Queen.

Seating herself upon the chair quite elegantly, the brunette gestured for the desire of nearness quickly, a graceful hand waving off ridiculous idle talk. And the woman stooped before her as Regina's eyes travelled to the expansive grasslands beyond the terrace once more. There was the gripping of fingers around the waist of her leather pants as she adjusted herself in the chair. And the material was peeled off with a vengeance, amusing her. This one she favored very much. Such hurried aggression.

And then her legs were parted as soft lips met the delicate, sensitive flesh of her upper thigh, her eyes fluttering close. This was a change in the mode of her desired foreplay for roughness was her preference. The idea of bondage and wild sex always excited her. But not today. This was different because the day had been exhausting and all she wanted was to melt within the control of a woman. And melt she did for now an experienced tongue flicked against her without hesitation. And twitching in her seat, a low moan escaped from within her without effort, overriding the sigh of the cushion as she moved. Within a minute she was being attacked with a warm hungry mouth, that very same tongue encircling her weak spot, in a slow rhythm.

"Yes…" she hissed and lifted herself from the cushion, moving closer to the woman's ravishing mouth. And her grip became vice-like around the rounded glass, fearing she'd squeeze it to shattering point. A golden mixture of alcohol swirled around dangerously as Regina quickly reached out to push the glass across the table's surface as her body rocked in rhythm with the woman's thrusts into her. And her head was thrown back, the moans that escaped her sounding so musical to the red head as the Queen arched her back, her fingers digging into the fabric of the chair almost to ripping point. "Fuck!" she shouted as she was ravished with teeth now, hands reaching up to grip her around the waist and pulling her closer.

She could scream but no name was produced for there was none.

And after a good devouring of her sex, such ravishing contributed by the expertise of a woman, she came undone. As the pulsating orgasms ripped through her full figure, Regina shuddered upon the chair, gripping fistfuls of the woman's hair with force and her legs twitched with pleasure.

Breathless, she registered the woman's withdrawal from in front of her even with her dark eyes shadowed still from pleasure. And she welcomed it without saying anything.

"Anything else, your Majesty?" the red head asked, reaching up to dab at her red painted lips.

"How about…" Regina toed the small black rug with her boots, adjusting herself for display, "you pull off my boots and this time, you surely must attack me with that hand of yours, I command it."

The red head smirked.

"As you wish", she declared, and what was required was given.

* * *

**Emma Swan**

Many miles away however another universal truth was also declared quite forcefully, words uttered from the mouth of the one woman who had managed to enrage the Queen for many years.

"A single lady of age, a princess for that matter must be in want of a suitable husband", Snow White said as her cheeks colored, lightly touching Charming's upper arm as they sat side by side along a platform on display.

The grand entrance room was occupied today for one sole purpose, and that was to provide a platform to select a suitor for Emma. Clearly, she wanted no such thing but to return to her room and write, or venture into the village to play with the young children who always welcomed her free spirited company, always spoiling them with sweets and chocolates. For Emma was like that: a carefree young lady at the mere age of nineteen who only wished to enjoy the brighter, fun things in life. Not to settle down just now with a man, to be wedded and be forced to declare vows. But to run wild in the kingdom, yelling at the top of her lungs, or prancing across the grasslands behind the castle with the sun glinting through her wild blonde hair.

But the Charmings were set on their own judgment; so much that they had initiated this ceremony to begin with, never consulting her at all. That morning at breakfast, it was suddenly declared that she must dress properly today to attend a Suitor Ceremony. And so it would always be like: having her parents decide everything for her, from the dresses she wore to what words were considered acceptable in the company of other upper class people who mingled in their presence ever so often. This annoyed her to a point where she just wished above all that the advantage of being a princess had skipped her in some way.

And right now, she was furious.

"Think about it this way, you don't have to choose any of the fuckers", Ruby noted, and she smiled mischievously, then her eyes were cast upon a rugged Pirate dressed in a black leather coat, his dark eyes filled with desire, danger and courage. Ruby's breath caught in her throat as he watched her, winking ever so quickly in her direction. And she blushed deeply, inwardly giggling like a frivolous sixteen year old.

"I have to live through the torment though", Emma whispered, inclining her head in her friend's direction, "look at them! They're all so old and…creepy looking!"

"That is why we have initiated this Suitor Line Up for Princess Emma, our only daughter", and Snow glanced at the nineteen year old fidgeting in her chair, "she might choose one of you…"

"I will choose none", Emma muttered, lifting a hand to wipe her forehead in frustration, and she sighed.

"…so the best of luck in what you have to offer I…" and she stopped when Charming touched her arm lightly.

"Mind you", he began, casting his eyes around, "you must get our confirmation first, so don't expect an easy walk in."

"What about me agreeing to this stupidity to begin with?" Emma asked, raising her voice as she glared in her parents' direction. "I never agreed."

"Emma, please…" Snow begged, her eyes displaying glints of annoyance.

"I never…"

"Now…" Snow began, silencing her and the blonde had to swallow her retort, her eyes burning from the lack of consideration from her mother concerning her feelings, "who's first?"

There was a scramble in front of the line as the ceremony began.

"Your Highness, I present to you my only son Alex Grange, hailing from the far north", and a tall bespectacled man stepped forth now, wearing khaki pants and a wild animal kingdom shirt. Such were Emma's description of that article of clothing. "I…"

"Dad..." said a tall, lanky young man standing beside him, wearing spectacles, shirt tucked in his pants, belt, hair combed back. But all Emma could see was geek, total geek, the type that poured over millions of books and reveled in big words. She hated big words. Not forgetting to mention she hated men with bad eyesight. "It's just Alex…don't get all…"

"Son…must you disrespect me in public like this?" asked his father, frowning at him, and he cleared his throat as a hand was waved before him, "as I was saying, my son has four degrees: Medical, Finance, Biology and Management. He also has a great fortune that he inherited from his mother…"

All Emma could hear was 'blah, blah, blah' and nothing else.

"Next!" she shouted, and yawned widely, lifting her hand up for a dramatic effect. Every pair of eyes were cast her way, yet she couldn't care less.

"Emma!" and Snow considered her in disbelief, "have some respect!"

"In any case I don't like blondes", declared Alex as he watched her haughtily, arms folded across his chest. And Emma chose to glare at him.

"Then why don't you turn around and head out?" she asked angrily, her emerald eyes burning with fury.

"Your attitude offends me already", and Alex scoffed, glancing at his father.

"Well your stupid thick spectacles makes you look like an insect", Emma hissed, leaning forward in her chair.

"Emma, what are you…" but Snow was interrupted when Ruby's attention seeker pushed his way forth, brandishing a sword before him.

"Name's Killian, your Highness", the dark hair man stated rather boldly, his eyes burning like coals, moustache neatly trimmed, showing chest hair too, "Killian Jones…most people call me Hook."

"How dare you push your way in front of my son?" Animal kingdom shirt demanded, eyes flaring, and he shoved back hard, forcing everyone in the line to catch their balance, the ripple like a domino effect.

"You heard the Princess", Killian said and he flashed his charming smile at Emma, "she does not favor men who wear thick lenses."

Emma smiled back in approval, absentmindedly reaching up to tuck her hair behind an ear as she considered him with considerate eyes. This man was rugged around the edges, too much eyeliner for she never wore any to begin with and he appeared quite dashing in his own way. Definitely a charmer but somehow he did not capture her affections as much as she desired. And it puzzled her because of all the men lined up, not one of them appeared to catch her attention, forcing forth thoughts of romance or weddings for that matter. In fact, she could not recall the last time such a thing occurred: the moment when her eyes were cast upon a man and he was capable of making her feel all tingly inside.

"I'm a Pirate by trade", Hook was saying now, his eyes all for Emma, and those black leather boots of him intrigued Ruby more than they captured Emma's attention. "I have stumbled upon many riches in many lands over the years. Herein lies a chest of treasures from another world we have only heard about, but many of us have never ventured into."

And he gestured for one of his men to lift the lid, the other rough patch doing so with force, throwing the latch open and pulling it up to display an assortment of oddities within. Hook bent his back, reaching into the chest with a graceful hand and up came it again mere seconds later, displaying a small rectangular shiny looking thing that had Emma craning her neck to see if she could catch a better look of it.

"This…" he said now, holding it up for the crowd to see, "is what this other world calls an iPod." And the majority gathered there appeared mesmerized, oohing and awing as he picked up a pair of headphones, then a speaker, that was plugged into the iPod and as soft tunes drifted out, Emma's eyes lit up with excitement for she had heard of such a device but never before had she been witness to its capabilities.

""If I choose you as a suitor, can I keep those?" she asked innocently, nodding in the chest's direction. And muffled laughter could be heard all around, even Snow appeared amused and so did Ruby.

"Very much so, me being an added jewel of study for your very eyes", and Hook bowed. This one was a charmer indeed, Emma thought as she considered him with a wicked smile. And because she desired to keep the treasures, to have the speakers and iPod, she voiced her agreement in him passing through, him succeeding in capturing her attention.

"This man stole these things and yet you welcome this?" Alex's father asked angrily from behind the crowd, "surely you must be contemplating the loss of the people who he took these things from!"

"He does have a…" Snow began but Emma laughed.

"Oh must we do this now to this man, mom?" asked she, appearing quite weary, "because I mean, he'd have to go back and find these people and return these things. And who's to know if they didn't throw them out in the first place? Their loss…not mine."

"It is still a crime that…"

"Speakers…" Emma said, interrupting Animal Kingdom, and she smiled widely, "who's going to deny a Princess speakers?"

"My son has degrees in…"

"Plus I think I saw a scarf and a leather jacket", she continued, ignoring the man at the back, "I love leather…"

"Did you hear that…" a man whispered to the back of the line, "she loves leather. We got leather right?"

"Yeah man, we've got leather…"

"Did you bring it?"

"No, shit…"

"Damn, we're screwed."

And the minutes dragged on after that, with rejection from Emma's end like wildfire. In fact, Hook was the only one standing to the far right in the approval box, as Emma had labeled it quite earlier. Every other man was turned away with ridiculous excuses from her, most of them never reaching past their names as she lamented on how they dressed 'too ragged' and 'too feminine' also 'you're lacking grooming' was her other favorite. Of course most men took her words to heart, one even turning around as he peered down at his clothes, then he resorted to throwing a punch at his brother who he claimed had chosen his outfit that morning.

Snow had clearly given up by then, when the fifteenth potential suitor crawled to the front. And Charming had dozed off in his chair once more, resting his chin on a hand that had a gold wrist band for the world to see and drool over. But clearly Emma hadn't lost energy in preparation for turning away the rest of them standing in the line for she suddenly realized that Belle had promised to teach her a tune on the piano that morning, and of course she loved to play, finding a reassuring peace when she did.

"You will not hear the end of my ramblings on this disgusting affair!" Alex's father declared, pounding his fists in the air as he was attacked by guards near the entrance. "My son is a walking genius! He deserves to be Royal!"

"Geez, it's not like he even stirred up some attraction in me", Emma whispered to Ruby. "I don't know about you but guys with bug eyes scare me. Putting that aside though, I think I'll make a run for it now."

"You wouldn't dare!" and Ruby watched her with wide eyes.

"Watch me…"

"Only five left Emma, listen up now", Snow urged on, hiding a yawn behind a white gloved hand.

"My name's Neal Cassidy, and I'm well…" his eyes were on Emma for a few seconds but then they diverted to meet Snow's then Charming, "I'm into real estate…"

Emma should have been paying attention to what was occurring before her. She should have been scrutinizing the situation more than ever for as Neal watched Snow, something passed between them.

"The thing is though, I'm not good with introductions and all, but what I can say is this, I'm a decent guy, not here to show off with riches and all that", and Neal waved a hand around then swallowed, "I'm just trying out luck here, and hoping that I'll get chosen, because you're a beautiful woman, Princess Emma. And well, I'd like to get to know you more."

Emma sat there as Neal spoke about himself, watching him with intent eyes, and a thorough study was conducted as well. She could only detect that he appeared casual, like go with the flow from the way he stood, not too straight up with his back stiff as a poker, but relaxed. And there was something about his eyes that captured her attention and held it for all she could see was just a guy, not one prepared to show off or compliment himself. Was she attracted to him? He was handsome enough; he was scruffy too with a hint of dark moustache sprinkled across his jaw and lower face, wavy hair and a calm demeanor.

But, Emma was much more interested in getting her hands on the iPod and the pair of headphones.

"Yeah you're my other choice", she stated as their eyes briefly met and then Emma sprang up from her chair with such a sense of liveliness, it unnerved both her parents to a great extent, "now I'm leaving."

"Emma!" Snow demanded, "sit down!"

"I've got to…" and she pointed towards the staircase leading upstairs with a cute imitation of a sad puppy face, "goo…"

"You will…" Snow began and Emma made a dash for it, grabbing bunches of her dress, lifting it up and darting off to the side entrance, past her parents who appeared quite infuriated and across the grand gold and red carpet.

She could run away from the situation at hand, but there was no escaping the determination of her parents to ridicule her for that very afternoon as Emma descended the staircase to enter the dining room, there stood Hook and Neal in heavy whispers. And as they noticed her approaching, the former flashed her a charming smile, almost reminding her of her father and he bowed. Neal glanced over at him with a puzzled expression on his face then cleared his throat. Emma remained speechless as she suddenly remembered that she'd have to be in the company of these two strangers for the upcoming days.

"I gather the iPod was entertaining, your Highness?" Hook enquired after, seeking out some form of admiration in her eyes for him.

"Call me Emma", she said firmly, and then reaching up to tug at the ridiculous ruffles around her neck, she stalked towards the table. "And thank you again."

"This one's a fierce one", Hook said to Neal, and he smiled, "a challenge but I'd win you any day in receiving her affections."

"Oh please", Neal said and scoffed, "I have a job, a permanent one that doesn't involve stealing merchandise. You on the other hand, you're not even sure where your next pay cheque will come from. Oh wait," and he flashed a smile, "have you ever received a pay cheque?"

And so the rambling competition went on between the two men from the time they entered the dining room to the minute Emma rose up with colored cheeks and stormed out. You see, Snow White had never overcome her title as being 'infuriatingly optimistic', a title given to her by her very own daughter precisely two years ago. All the crappy talk about 'good always wins' and 'we want you to have your best chance' angered Emma to a point where she selectively mastered the art of muting her parents' voices as they lectured her on the daily slices of life.

"But Emma, you must marry some day!" Snow reminded her daughter as Emma pushed back her chair, cheeks colored and she stood in the middle of Hook and Neal, the two of them looking up at her with fascination. "You chose these men! And the intention was clear! That you'd allow them to court you so that your marriage would be arranged nicely and…"

"Excuse me…" and Emma blinked her eyes several times as she glared at her mother, "did you just say arranged?"

"I…yes I did. I did say arranged, because you are nineteen and so far you haven't had any male admirers which worries us that you…"

"Snow..." and David gave her a warning look, "don't remind her of this in front of her suitors."

"No, she has to know this…that someday this kingdom will be hers and she cannot rule it alone."

"I am nineteen for goodness sakes!" Emma reminded, "not fifty two!"

"I…" Snow appeared taken aback for a moment, dwelling on a thought, then she cleared her throat, blinking rapidly, for someone else she knew very well of that age, and surely her daughter could never know this, "I just want you to have your best chance."

And Emma scoffed, threw up her hands in disgust then stepped between the chairs, Hook eyeing her with amusing eyes. And she stalked out of the room, the soft thud her heels made upon the gold embroidered carpet, the way she moved in a dress, all this amused Hook. However, Neal returned to face front as Emma departed, scowling at Snow who had gotten up and had resorted to vacating the room as well, leaving the three men to stare at the doorway in utter silence.

"So…" Hook began a few seconds after, "how is the Mistress doing, your Lordship?" and he winked at Charming who considered him with wide eyes. "I heard she's quite a fox."

"My…what?" David asked, almost choking on his mouthful of steak.

"Your Mistress…you know, the other woman…" Hook picked up his goblet and lifted it in Charming's direction. Neal froze, fork poised in midair as he watched the man sitting next to him.

"I don't have a Mistress!"

"Then who's the…"

And Neal kicked him hard under the table.

"Oh…." Hook said, and for the rest of the evening, they just sat in silence.

* * *

"If you arrange my marriage, I will hate you for the rest of my life!" Emma declared as she pushed open the double doors to her bedroom, stepping inside with a scowl on her face, and she flung her blonde hair away from her face, coming to a standstill as Snow entered behind her.

"Neal…not the other one", and Snow swallowed, her hands fluttering before her as she spoke, "he's a very nice man! He's smart and handsome and…"

"I'm not attracted to him."

"Well, you're attracted to Hook then?"

"No", and Emma folded her arms, shaking her head.

"Then…why did you choose either of them to begin with?"

"Because the two of you were forcing me to do this! I never agreed to it, I never said yes, I never even wanted to go to that stupid thing."

And she sat upon her bed, frustrated and furious and her mother approached her with calm, worried eyes. The truth is, Snow had her very own selfish reasons for pushing such a situation forth with force. From the time Emma was born, there had been fear within her because of what someone had declared of the future. And by all means, she would take preventative steps to avoid the occurrence of whatever was foretold. She had made a promise to conceal the truth from Emma for as long as she could. David had agreed to this, both of them agreeing that the truth should be withheld by all means. This was supposed to be a secret for crying out loud.

"Emma you have to marry Neal", Snow blurted out.

Her daughter lifted her head to stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me", and Snow suddenly began to twitch with nerves, "you have to marry Neal because if you don't, then the wealth of our kingdom will be destroyed and we'll never be able to pick up…"

"Neal is a real estate agent", Emma reminded, searching her mother's eyes. "He doesn't appear to have an abundance of gold anywhere."

"He's the Dark One's son", and Snow began to tap her shoes nervously upon the floor, for the secret was being revealed, and she couldn't stop herself.

"What the hell…?"

"We made a deal with his father many years ago, just after you were born", and the dark hair woman twitched as she sat, "we made a deal and the result was that you'd have to marry Neal or else…"

"No…" Emma said, her eyes growing dark with fury, and she stood up.

"Our kingdom would suffer if you didn't and Emma, I don't see it as a bad idea because…"

"I don't believe this", Emma whispered in shock and she stepped away from her mother. "How could you…"

"It was to protect you!" Snow said, her voice rising and she rose up too, dark eyes now shining with tears, "we only want what's best for you and it was for your own protection that you…"

"Protect me from what?" Emma asked angrily, and her fists clenched at her sides, "you made a freaking deal concerning me when I was a baby in a crib and helpless, having no say in any of this?"

"You…" and Snow wrung her hands before her, trying to use her eyes to gain Emma's understanding, "wouldn't understand how important it was that we do this."

"Oh I understand alright", and her daughter shook her head in disbelief, "this is always about you and dad, always about what you two think is best for me! I am not a baby anymore, I'm nineteen and I can make my own decisions!"

"You live in this castle under our supervision and care and you will do as we say or…"

"Or what?" Emma asked, interrupting Snow's oncoming rage, the two of them glaring at each other, fists clenched. "You just informed me that you set me up, arranged my future without me having any say in it and I must jump into agreement just like that?"

"You don't have a choice", Snow said firmly, "you'll understand someday that this was what's best for you."

"I'm not marrying Neal", Emma seethed, "and right now, the only thing that's best for me, is for you to just leave."

"I…"

"Leave me alone!" Emma demanded heatedly and she strode to her bed then threw herself upon it, gathering her hands in front of her as hot tears came forth without effort.

And Snow stared at her in anger then within a few seconds, she stepped tentatively towards her daughter's bed, only to cease all movement. Then turning around, believing that the tantrum would pass over like a storm and the calm would present itself in mere hours, she retreated from the room.

Emma waited for the count of ten before she moved across the sheets, then after stepping towards the doors, she gripped the handles and pulled them close, pulling the latch into place afterwards. Back to her bed she went, collapsing on the yellow satin sheets as she cried in frustration, replaying the words her mother had spoken to her over and over. Perhaps it was all a lie, or it was just a delusion because her parents would never interfere with the Dark One's game, scheming up to protect her. But protect her from what? Clearly this situation had been so threatening that it had driven her parents to breaking point, such a terrible moment that they had to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin?

What was she to be protected from?

But little did she know the question should have been altered to ask 'who' she should be afraid of. However, after spending a considerable amount of time stewing and fussing over the selfish move by her parents, she realized that there was only one solution to this. Ever since she was a child, after the pressures of being a Princess had begun to affect her terribly, Emma had always contemplated the act of running away. Over the years she had actually saved up enough money, hiding the stash of bills under the padding of her wardrobe and now, now she believed it would be put to use.

As the sun slowly sank at the horizon, the dark orange glow spreading across the sky that expanded outside her window, she eyed the leather satchel upon her bed. Surely this was what she wanted. Ruby would miss her, and so would Belle, but she'd find some way to contact them, to let them know where she had ended up. There was no need to leave a note because she had nothing to say to her parents after what they had done to her. And after slipping into a pair of tailored dark blue pants then a yellow V-neck cotton blouse that she had bought from a visiting vendor from a far off land, Emma moved towards her wardrobe.

Listening carefully for the sound of footfalls outside her bed chambers, remembering that only one guard was stationed some way down the hall, she waited. And waited. Then when there was the sound of silence alone, Emma slipped behind her wardrobe with ease, satchel bag slung across her right shoulder. And after feeling around in the shadows for the secret panel on the stone wall, her heart began to race as it was discovered. Then the hidden door was pushed inwards slightly, making enough room for her to slip through. And as the cold whisper of wind within the secret tunnel caressed her cheeks, she pushed the door back into position and made her way through the dank underground passageway, never looking back.

Xx

Just as Emma had ducked through a ragged opening in the kingdom wall after distracting the guards, Regina was gracefully stepping up into her carriage, a hand being offered by Maleficent.

"Watch your step now, dear", her blonde friend reminded her, "you've enjoyed yourself so much this afternoon that I fear your knees must still be quite…weak."

Regina seated herself upon the dark red cushioned seat within the sturdy carriage and smiled widely, reaching beneath her to flatten out the fabric of her dress, the slide of leather between her legs feeling quite nice.

"And you, as I could detect from your…musical screams." Maleficent blushed deeply. "Must I believe you chose the tigress among the two escorts?"

"Now why would I do such a thing? Come now", and she reached in, allowing her slender fingers, red painted long nails to whisper against Regina's smooth cheek, "do stay the night. You will travel early in the morning."

"If I stay, I fear I might never sleep", Regina declared as she reached up with both hands, then capturing the tangled mass of her dark hair within the constraints of her fingers, she proceeded to fasten it with a black clip trimmed with red lace.

"So tempting, you must agree…" And Maleficent smirked.

"Indeed, but at this age, my dear…there is only so far you can push your endurances."

"She speaks of stamina when clearly her sexual self is merely touching the age of a woman in her late twenties." And Maleficent nodded in the driver's direction, the crack of the whip could be heard now as the horses marked time. "Goodbye my beautiful friend."

"Adios, my dragon", Regina declared in her low throaty voice that felt strained after the earlier activities of the afternoon. And snuggling further into her seat, she sighed.

As the carriage travelled through the dark shadowy forest in the night, as the wind whispered through the trees and the crescent moon kept a watchful eye on the world below, she could only dwell in her own thoughts. But such thoughts were not what one would expect from her on a night like this for what consumed her mind was anything but dark as everyone envisioned her soul to be.

Comfort.

For as many years as she could remember, Regina had never collapsed on her bed after an exhausting day only to welcome a deep sleep afterwards. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept for more than four hours. This was the result of the repeated tormenting nightmares she experienced ever since she had begun to delve further into dark magic. And as the years progressed, these dark nightmares only upped the torment they provided, forcing her to awaken from shock, drenched in sweat, eyes wide as she tried to regain some sort of composure, clinging desperately unto the flimsy hope of sanity she had left.

Such nightmares consisted of many things, ranging from her beheading by the Charmings to the struggles she'd put up after finding herself encased within a glass coffin, the depletion of air supply choking her as Snow watched on in glee. She hated them with every ounce of her existence, yet the one thing that surprised everyone was the diminishing efforts on her behalf to terminate their lives. Regina had surprisingly ceased battle on the very day that Emma Swan was born, all pertaining to the substance, the hidden words and meaning behind a prophecy that had been spoken by the Dark One. Instead all trade between the two kingdoms had been stopped by a 'Banishment Law' enacted by the Charmings, one that included the beheading of Regina if she ever set foot into their kingdom or castle.

So fierce was Snow and David upon the meaning of the prophecy that they destroyed the stone pathway linking the two kingdoms, instead allowing vast forest to cover up its tracks, only enabling a skilled rider to follow the slight demarcations of the path from one to the other. They were in fear of what was to come but chose to replace fear with the actual belief that they could cut off contact between the two kingdoms and prevent any further destruction.

Yet the backtrackers, the men who mastered the navigation between the trees and marked the path once more, they enabled underground contact, illegal trade and trekking. And it was in the hands of one of these very same men Emma found herself in, believing that she would find safety with him.

Until he stopped the carriage and was pulled off his seat, a knife being held to his neck. Sputtering excuses and useless apologies, the carriage swayed as the struggle continued with Emma being trapped within. Then the door was pulled outwards and hands were pushed inside, grabbing at her as she tried to lash out.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, as one of the men pulled her out and threw her on the ground, his face masked by a dirt stained handkerchief that was tied behind, the knot disappearing into his tangled mass of oily hair.

"This one's young", another stated, holding a pocket knife in front of him as his eyes burned like black coals.

Pushing herself off the ground, Emma stood up with her hands before her, balling them into fists, legs spread apart as she prepared to fight. She had been trained to defend herself by a teacher at a very young age, taught how to throw effective punches and kick the right places.

And as Emma threw her first punch, Regina suddenly allowed her mind to become captivated by the very thought of meeting this…Emma Swan. She had never seen this girl before in her life. Surely she had heard of her existence, even though the Charmings tried to conceal her birth from Regina, but never before had she cast eyes upon this Princess everyone complimented as beyond beautiful. Somehow, as she sat within the confinements of her carriage as black as her soul, she gazed through the trees as her mind began to envision such a girl.

A blonde hair girl of small stature with dark eyes, dressed in a gown that was possibly embroidered with gold threads, heels and something about her parents within her: their ignorance or could it be their annoying disposition on life. Surely such a girl must be of good looks for everyone to speak of her this way, but how beautiful was she?

"Would I be mesmerized by her beauty as many appear to be?" she considered to herself, "I doubt it, for no two stupid people as the Charmings could produce anything good."

And then there was a commotion somewhere up ahead. Someone was demanding something in a high pitched voice. Snapping back into the moment, her eyes widening, Regina felt the carriage come to a standstill as her driver yelled out in front. Perhaps there was a blockage in the pathway. Surely one wave of her hand could remove such a harmless threat.

"What is it Edward?" she asked loudly, leaning slightly out the window to peer into the night. "Why have we stopped?"

And then her eyes rested upon a crowd of shadowed figures dressed in rags a few feet away. A few of them turned to glance in her direction then returned their mischievous eyes to the middle of the gathering. Yet she desired nothing of the sorts to become involved with such a rowdy gang, until that one plea was uttered from the lips of a woman.

* * *

"Help me!" a voice begged from within the circle of men and Regina reached out for the handle on the carriage door, pushing it open as fury consumed her, then placing a heeled boot carefully upon the step, she came out with her dress trailing behind her.

And two of the men turned in her direction, actually stupid enough to believe they could run forth and fight her. Smirking as they charged forward, she sent them scattering backwards with one flick of her hand, the ruffles near her wrists dancing in the night wind. Yet the other three were clearly set on using their knives. Did these men not recognize her? For surely if they did, none would even attempt to challenge her in such a ridiculous manner! Small knives were brandished before them as they cornered her and she found herself laughing hoarsely, flexing her fingers as they neared her.

"Witch!" one yelled, and charged.

"Witch?" she asked, her tone faltering as she appeared to sound hurt by his label. "It's your Majesty, you fool!" and after conjuring up a fireball, she pelted it in his direction, then another was directed at his companions and they scattered, one managing to have his pants catch the flame. And Regina smirked as he danced off, lashing out behind him as his partners in crime ran into the forest in fright.

But seconds after they were gone, that smirk on her face slowly disappeared when her eyes were cast upon the remaining person standing before her. And without second thinking her actions, Regina stepped forth tentatively, their eyes locked by force, a meeting of the eyes that appeared to captivate her full attention.

The young woman before her was dressed in blue tailored pants and a yellow long sleeve shirt, her wild blonde hair tumbling upon and disappearing behind her shoulders. Those emerald eyes could even be seen from such a short distance on such a dark night, and yet…Regina could not divert her eyes from the girl's face. She was beyond beautiful, her bold features quite captivating and refreshing, and there was something about her stature, the manner in which she stood that force forth the very thought of her being quite manly. Knee high boots, pants tucked into them…

And all Emma could think of was that the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life was standing before her. From her hair that was clipped up in a high ponytail, dark stray strands around her face, all the way down. Her eyes travelled, across Regina's studded belt, then along her leather pants, to her knee high shiny heeled boots. Blood red satin dress that was cut in the front to reveal those legs concealed by black leather…she couldn't help herself when it came to leather. The way the older woman's face appeared so flawless within the pale glow of the moonlight…

Was it possible?

Emma honestly believed in that very moment, those seconds that passed between them as they stood gazing intently at each other, she found herself in such a shocking situation of the heart. For the first time in her life, putting all ridiculous scenarios aside, she wondered how in the world she could fall in love at first sight with a woman she had clearly never met before.

"My dear, are you alright?" Regina asked, her voice husky for she now seemed to have found it once more.

Emma was speechless.

"Why are you traversing such a path in the middle of the night?" she asked now, studying the young woman's eyes, "are you offering yourself up for intentional murder?"

Emma's throat suddenly felt parched, as if she hadn't tasted water in a year.

"Who…" her voice was cracked, "who are you?"

Regina couldn't believe what she was being asked for many knew of her, yet few obviously didn't. And somehow, within less than half an hour, she had come into contact with more than five people who had no idea who the hell she was. It was supposed to infuriate her extremely, considering that she reveled in her royalty. But not this time for she was consumed with anything but fury regarding the young woman standing before her. For goodness sakes, she found herself losing composure just like that, from the meeting of eyes.

And the young lady clearly appeared to be captivated by her as well for she was staring at her with such an intent gaze, Regina had to look away.

"You have no idea who I am?" she asked, and waited.

"I…", Emma swallowed, "no…I have never seen you…"

"Clearly you haven't", Regina remarked, savoring the feel of the blonde's eyes roaming her figure. And she mirrored her moves, using her eyes to do the same. "Do tell me, what is your name? And where are you from, dear?"

"I…" Emma began fidgeting as soon as she was asked those two questions because of the situation at hand. How foolish it was to get captured as you were running away from home only to be asked what your name was and where you came from. Surely this woman would return her back home. And she refused to have that happen.

"I'm Emma and well…" she reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear, hanging her head, "I don't tell strangers where I'm from, you know, just like that."

Regina couldn't refrain from laughing.

"I was only inquiring after your address so I can aid you in returning home", the Queen declared, quite nicely, in fact Edward her driver appeared to be in disbelief at her stalling to help a young girl just like that. And she actually appeared to be in favor of helping the blonde woman. Surely this must be a mistake.

Yet suddenly, Regina's eyes appeared to become dazed as the name of the young woman tugged at her mind. And perhaps she could not hide her disbelief quite immediately, yet Emma never detected such a thing for she was clearly captivated with the Queen above all. Regina on the other hand became quite captivated on another topic of study, for it suddenly dawned on her that this person standing before her was exactly who she believed her to be: the Charmings' daughter! Lo and behold this must be the most shocking event to occur in quite some time for the possibility of this woman crossing her path so suddenly…

"Alright then", she said in her throaty voice, smiling sweetly, "why don't you allow me the chance to offer you a ride as far as I'm going? Perhaps from there you can seek out your own pathway afterward."

And Regina's intentions were as mischievous as expected.

Sure she could succeed in ending the young woman's life with one flick of her hand. But it could not be done, no matter how her mind circled around the idea of watching the Charmings writhe in torment from her actions. There was something about Emma that prevented her from acting on her vengeance on the spot, something about the young woman's emerald eyes, and from the way she appeared to have some effect on Regina, an effect that was slowly crawling up inside of her, seeping into her heart. Such was the case because surely she began to care for the girl's well-being, afraid of what might become of her on such a night like this. Had she not traversed this path tonight, then the circumstance of death would have been foreseen for Emma.

"I just saw you use magic", Emma began, in a bold voice, "you're some kind of sorceress aren't you? I'm not going anywhere with someone like…"

"Then stay within the trees, have the wolves discover you, thieves chase after you in the dark night and perhaps you will meet your demise", Regina pointed out, smirking. "I for one can provide you with a carriage, a ride and I will see to it that your…wound is tended to…" and she eyed Emma's bruised arms, just where the thieves had torn her shirt. "Stay here and I guarantee you will not make it to daylight."

A wolf howled in the distance as if to offer an assurance of Regina's statement and Emma shuddered, peering behind her, eyes wide.

"Promise you wouldn't hurt me or something?" then Emma allowed that cute puppy face to come forth. "I'm harmless. I have no idea who you are, and I'm thinking about putting my life in your hands. It will tell on your conscience if you injure me. And believe me lady, you wouldn't want to try it. Your magic doesn't scare me one bit."

Regina was so shocked by Emma's boldness that she merely observed her with wide eyes.

"Oh I had no intention of harming you! I just saved your life!" she declared in disbelief.

"Save the lamb and slaughter it for yourself", Emma answered back quite neatly. "I've told you my name, so what's yours?"

This young woman was Snow White's daughter? Perhaps she was mistaken for there had to be many women with that very same name within this realm. However, deep within her, Regina honestly felt certain that this was Emma Swan, and she wasn't about to allow her to slip through her fingers just like that until she considered this faithful event overnight.

"I saved your life, and in return I shall not provide a name", and Regina chose to break eye contact, then turning around on her heels, she began to walk back gracefully to her carriage, listening for the sound of approaching footfalls. "Come now, dear. I dare say this rescue ride will be departing in a flash."

Could she trust this woman? Sure she was hot and beyond dazzling, but she had used magic…fireballs. She was some sort of witch, and Emma had never met one of her kind before in her life. But these people, you were always warned to stay away from them because their intentions were never quite moral. But she needed to get out of here because those men were somewhere around still, probably watching them. And she was stupid if she believed she could succeed in fighting off the lot in one go. So after watching Regina walk to stand by her carriage door, the woman appearing like a Goddess as she stood there awaiting Emma's approach, it was decided.

Bending to tuck her switch blade into her right boot, Emma made her way to Regina, their eyes never leaving each other until she had stepped up into the carriage. Then settling herself upon the cushioned seats, scrutinizing the interior of the carriage, Regina entered as well, then she sat beside Emma, the space cramped therefore allowing their thighs to make contact through clothes. Such a sharp reaction it got from within Emma that she was forced to glance at the lady sitting so close to her, only to have the dark hair woman peer over at her and as their eyes met again with such a short distance between them, Regina realized what the intensity of the situation. It was so evident now that it shocked her deeply, because of the situation and of the meeting.

Regina felt the pull of attraction between them and suddenly wished she had never ever suggested that this fair hair woman share her carriage back home with her.

"So you're a witch then", Emma remarked, after they had travelled on for a minute or so.

Regina pulled her gaze away from the depths of the trees passing by to meet Emma's eyes. "A witch is an insult to me for it is quite upsetting, that name. I am merely a…Queen."

Emma's eyes widened. "I knew it", she said softly, studying the brunette's face, "cushioned seats, fancy carriage, that…gorgeous outfit, your manner in speaking and walking. You're not just a villager."

"Surely not a villager, dear", and something quite dementing occurred. A few strands of Emma's blonde hair flew around her face as the wind rushed in, and Regina's right hand twitched as she desired to reach up and tuck them away behind the young woman's ear. However, such an action was stopped by force. Instead she turned away from the girl in shock, choosing to gaze out the window, trying to focus on something else instead.

"What should I call you then…Queen?" Emma asked, "I'm sure you're hiding your name intentionally from me."

You will refer to me as your Majesty then", Regina ordered, the seriousness of the change in her mental state disturbing her.

"And suppose I don't want to?"

"Then I will throw you out and allow the wolves to devour you", the brunette said rather firmly.

"You'd never!"

"Do test me and see me do the very same."

"But I'm so…hot…how can you do something like that?" that succeeded in getting a rise out of Regina for she turned to face Emma quite quickly, amused and astonished.

"You flatter yourself so easily it astonishes me, dear girl!"

"Don't worry, I find you quite attractive as well", and Emma smiled widely at her.

"I gather your…mother never did teach you the importance of holding your tongue", Regina remarked, their eyes fixated on each other, "then again…"

"I sooo love your outfit", Emma remarked, interrupting the Queen's flow of thoughts. "Plus your black nails and…" she smiled as her eyes rested on the older lady's upper thighs, "…leather, I've always wanted a pair of leather pants, but never got any. Your necklace is awesome too…that's a…" and Emma squinted, "a ruby, isn't it?"

Regina had never been complimented in so many ways before by another woman.

"Thank you, dear", was all she could return.

"That's all?" Emma asked, forcing the Queen to turn around and watch her once more.

"Excuse me?"

"You're just going to say thank you?" And Emma scoffed. "Figures…"

"I beg your pardon?" Regina asked, appearing shocked for she had no idea what Emma was getting at. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You're such a Queen", Emma said and shook her head, "I mean, if I told my friend she looks gorgeous, she'd be like 'yeah, and you too!' because that's called fairness, when you return a compliment."

"I see nothing to compliment about you", Regina declared smiling. "Nothing at all."

"I…"

"And if you speak one more time", the Queen said, interrupting her, "I swear I will shut you up with one wave of my hand. Edward!" Regina called to the front of the carriage, "fasten up the pace for I am in the company of a young lady who's mouth bubbles like an annoying stream."

"You are such a…" and Emma growled, her face contorting form anger yet Regina waited, smiling and inclining her head as she did. But nothing came.

"Good girl", the brunette declared. And turning to gaze out of her window once more, she proceeded to envision what Emma would look like naked with just a sheet draped across her waist.

* * *

Regina's mind can be so unpredictable at this stage to be honest for she was quite a complicated woman to study. As she stands by her small oak table pouring a finger of whiskey into a glass, she is aware of the young girl's eyes roaming her figure. And it pleases her. This effect she had on people, whether they were men or women, it intrigued her. Such power in her beauty and such captivating moments were what she craved for and it stirred up dark thoughts within her twisted mind as to what her plans would be for this new occupant of her castle. Surely she must send Miss Swan on her way home.

But then that would be quite boring when excitement was what she desired.

Approaching the small cot Emma had seated herself on, she held out a glass, flashing her prettiest smile. And when a hand was stretched out to receive, Regina purposely allowed her fingers to brush against Emma's, smirking at the sudden reaction she arose from within the blonde. Immediately Emma's hand twitched and she appeared almost too sensitive to the older woman's touch. Such a reaction excited the Queen.

"You intrigue me, Miss Swan", she noted, her voice lowered to a deep throaty purr. "I dare say your presence here is quite alluring."

Emma frowned at her words then considered Regina with squinted eyes, "and what does alluring mean again?"

"How old are you? Ten?" Regina asked in shock and she sighed deeply, choosing to down the contents of the glass in one swallow. And when that was taken care of, she decided to continue her torment.

"I just don't like using big words, that's all", Emma stated, "once I say something, I expect everyone to understand me loud and clear."

"And tell me, people really are interested in listening to your incessant chatter?" Regina smirked as she stood nearer to Emma now, looking down at her. The young lady scowled deeply.

The manner in which the young woman chose to sit was quite fascinating. Quite unladylike for there was the absence of the crossing of legs. Instead Emma chose to sit with her thighs apart, shoulders hunched as she slightly leaned forward towards the grasp of the glass between her fingers before her. It forced up thoughts of ill breeding on Snow White's part within her mind, yet she appeared to find this contrast in the young lady's character to be quite alluring.

Emma on the other had couldn't stop roaming her eyes over the intricate details applied to the interior of Regina's extensive castle. The mere fact that this woman chose to have freaking spike like thingies running up and around her castle front, that unnerved her to a point of total fascination. She liked it a lot. And forgetting to mention the stone coldness of the atmosphere within the place would be like leaving out a huge detail for as soon as you stepped foot into Regina's home, like you just couldn't help but feel this chill sweep around you. It was as if darkness and evil dwelled and lived among the walls. Mirrors were everywhere too, making the young woman believe vanity was indeed a disease.

"I told you before", Emma said putting down her glass upon the small center table before her, all eyes on Regina, "I'm not intimidated by you."

"Really now?" and Regina bent her back gracefully to rest her glass beside Emma's half full one. "What if I told you a little about myself and then you modify your beliefs based on what I provide?"

"Go ahead."

The brunette was still dressed in the very same attire she had on when they first met which only proceeded to torment Emma more as she chose to move around in it. Such legs in a pair of leather pants unhinged the younger woman quite extensively to be honest for she could not stop staring between the Queen's legs and it left her breathless. But perhaps she never could quite estimate the effects such a woman could have on her when boundaries were pushed just a little further.

"Let me have a look at your bruised shoulder, Miss Swan", Regina offered, coming to stand beside Emma which put merely a foot of distance between them.

"With those nails?" Emma asked, "shines a whole new light on the belief that women can be wild cats."

"Oh stop with your babbling and turn this way", the brunette ordered, taking a hold of Emma's shoulder. Sitting behind her, as the damage was assessed with the whispering of fingers against flesh, the younger woman's breath caught in her throat. "To begin with, one confession of mine is that I seldom bring home young girls for the mere purpose of company."

And she proceeded to direct her magic to heal the bruised skin, Emma shuddering slightly as the soft warmth spread across her upper arm.

"Are you intimidated now?" Regina asked, choosing to lean further into Emma's personal space as she rested her other hand upon the younger woman's other shoulder almost too intimately.

"Nope", Emma declared firmly. Yet she obviously was affected by those words, for they held such intense meaning to her. And she wondered if Regina had intentions to purposely mean what she said, or it was just Emma overthinking the sentence. Surely it could mean the Queen didn't just bring home strangers from off the road into her castle.

"I have the power to rip one's heart from their chest cavity and crush it to dust within my hand", Regina continued, and as these words were uttered, she leaned in closer to Emma, practically breathing against her neck.

Emma swallowed.

"Proof or no belief", the blonde declared boldly, and the brunette became quite astonished.

"You want proof?" Regina asked, withdrawing her hand from hovering over Emma's upper left arm, she rose up, and then strode over to the guard who was standing by the doorway.

Emma's eyes grew wide as a hand was shoved into the man's chest, his balance faltering from the shock, a bewildered look upon his face. And then Regina turned to face her, a glowing mass clenched within her fingers as she held it forth for her to see. But the Queen's eyes, those dark eyes were glowering with a darkness Emma could not stomach even from such a distance. Such intensity of evil shocked her, and within that moment Regina appeared anything but beautiful to her. She was ugly with dark magic and consumed by evil.

"Put it back!" Emma demanded suddenly, rising from her seat, her voice strained. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't do that! That's horrible!" and watching the guard clutch at his chest brought stinging tears to her emerald eyes.

When Regina saw this reaction she had succeeded in rising up from within Emma, it shouldn't have affected her as it did. But the result was surprising for as soon as she witnessed the tears forming in Emma's eyes, her heart was tugged at painfully. And as they stared at each other, her expression changed, lips parted and eyelashes fluttering almost too slowly from the extensive effect of the situation. Turning to face the guard, she shoved her hand into his chest once more and returned his heart but not with a drive force. No. That was lacking. It was almost as if Regina felt regret for what she had done.

Breaking their gaze, Emma turned on her heels and strode off towards the terrace overlooking an endless landscape. And there she stood gripping the railings as the sight she had witnessed kept playing over and over again behind her eyelids. She had become furious. If it was one thing she detested the most was to have others hurt in front of her, even animals, especially in helpless situations. It brought tears to her eyes just to see what Regina had done because it suddenly made her feel stupid when she considered how she was attracted to the older woman. But then that was her own fault providing that she hardly knew the Queen.

Heels could be heard approaching now, the soft thud of those boots that moments ago had captivated her attention. And then the smell of Regina's intoxicating perfume consumed her within seconds. How close the older woman had come to stand behind her, she could not determine. But the distance had to have been minimized significantly for her heart began to gallop within her chest. And she couldn't breathe without trying hard enough.

"I just…don't like seeing people hurt other people", she said in a strained voice as her eyes never did focus on anything before her. "It affects me terribly because…I'm really sensitive and gory stuff, killing people…it makes me have nightmares."

"What I did…" Regina said from behind her, making Emma's pores react to the husky purr of her voice, "it didn't inflict any pain. I can assure you of that."

"But you think it was some sort of victory", Emma said firmly now, turning around to face the brunette and realizing they were indeed so close to one another, "I could see it in your eyes like you just became this…monster. Yet when you rescued me earlier, all I could see was this beautiful woman who genuinely cared and seemed considerate, nice. Magic kills your beauty."

And Regina was speechless.

Never before had someone been this forthright with her, except her father. And even he couldn't have stuck the knife through such a sensitive part in her heart. Of course she had realized these many years that a monster she had become. Many people had even lashed her with that very same word many of times. But the intensity of Emma's convictions was beyond anything else she had ever heard uttered from anyone else's mouth. The fact that the young woman had actually believed she was beautiful stirred up something within her, only to be shot down immediately by being referred to as a monster. It was clearly well deserved on her part. But the grand effect wasn't because it could not be understood by Regina. And she began to fear the powers this younger woman had upon her.

"Magic is powerful", she said now, watching Emma, "and when I'm powerful, I get what I desire, I get whoever I want to do whatever I want."

Emma shook her head slowly and stepped away from in front of the brunette then around her, "not me. I need to go anyway. So it was nice of you to rescue me and all, but this is not the place I want to be in."

And she began to walk away, away from the Queen creating distance between them. Yet Regina could not allow it for as she stared at Emma's departing figure, the dangers that lurked within the night surely could damage such a girl. Perhaps if she welcomed her to stay the night and depart in the morning, then that would somehow put her mind at ease. It had to be that, just her consideration for the young girl's safety and nothing else because this was Snow White's daughter, and surely she could not be falling in love with such a young girl.

"No, wait…" Regina said firmly now and Emma slowed her steps down, never looking back, "do stay for the night, Miss Swan. I would hate to have you wander off on your own and somehow harm finds its way to you."

"I…"

"Come…" and the brunette quickly stepped towards her now, the whisper of satin moving against the leather of her boots as she moved, her dark hair tumbling down those slender shoulders, "you can sleep here where no one will harm or disturb you." And she beckoned to the parlor where they had previously occupied, motioning to one of her comfortable dark red chairs.

"I don't think…"

"Exhaustion is eating away at me and I must retire as well to bed", Regina said now, lifting a hand dramatically to her forehead, "I shall leave your company now. Do have a good night though. When you wake in the morning", and she chose to never allow her dark eyes to meet Emma's for specific reasons, "do come and seek me out."

And heels clicked upon polished floors as she exited Emma's company without hesitation leaving the blonde to process what had happened all to herself. Surely so many things had occurred within a short span of time that were extremely shocking. The fact that she had feelings for a woman who was a Queen and some sort of witch, with the power to take out someone's heart, and then return it, and to heal wounds. The smell of Regina when she had chosen to step closer to her was…it was so, so unbelievable, kind of nerve wrecking to a point where all Emma wanted to do was to kiss her. It was like she was freaking drawn to the older woman in a way she had no explanation for.

She knew it wasn't a terrible thing to be attracted to women because Ruby was. Then again, Ruby was attracted to both genders. But the point was that it was not something shocking to her as it was extremely new. She had never ever been captivated by a woman before in her life as she had been by Regina. The very moment they had walked into this castle, even the guards appeared to be drawn to her in a magical fashion, their eyes never faltering. Perhaps she had this effect on people. Maybe it was something dark about her, something magical, mysterious.

And above all things, Emma loved mysteries. She loved to solve things, seek out the secrets in places and people. So this woman, this Queen, whoever she was, she'd discover the truth some way or the other, because she craved for answers. How could she have grown up without hearing of a Queen within this realm? Then again, her parents weren't exactly forthcoming on everything and anything. Who knows what they had hidden from her?

Like what was Regina's back story? Did her parents know this woman because surely they must have since they were both royal and all. And who was she exactly? This dark magic and exotic beauty…

All these questions raced through Emma's mind as she sat there frowning, then as soon as her head would rest back upon the cushions, up she rose again with another question. And another. Until her mind was racing like horse across a grand landscape with full force. An hour had passed and still sleep did not come. The place was silent as a grave to be honest. Nothing stirred or made a freaking sound around her. And it unnerved the young woman to a point where she chose to hum or tap her feet and even that did not relax her.

So getting up, Emma allowed the mischievous side of her to take over.

Moving towards the doorway where the guard was stationed, she frowned at him and stood there. "Uh, I need to use the…you know…" and she bounced on the spot, thumbs hooked into the front of her pants as a response was waited upon.

The guard surveyed her with mocking eyes then smirked. He had seen enough to detect that his Queen was quite interested in this one. "Down the corridor, five rooms past, sixth door on your right."

"Thanks", she said sizing him up, "you got a problem or something?"

"No."

"Then wipe the smirk off your face."

"Whatever."

"Good."

"If you say so."

"You want a competition?"

"Not at all", and he smiled.

"Then fuck off." And Emma move past him, allowing her right shoulder to shove him into the corner as she passed by.

Stepping along the dimly lit corridor, flames flickering behind cages, a chilled wind whispering and moaning around the castle, Emma honestly believed the place was haunted. Things crawled her skin at some point but this…this was freaky scary. The way the flames danced shadows across concrete walls and floors, creating delusional effects that played with her mind. Two doors passed by and her heart began to race from the feeling of someone watching her. But after whirling around on the spot, looking this way and that, no one could be detected. So what the hell was it? Was it a ghost or just her imagination playing tricks on her?

But someone was watching her. And with mischievous eyes too. With wild blonde hair tossed about the person's face, she stepped through the shadows behind Emma, watching…waiting.

Yet Emma became lost in her own thoughts again. If you had to compare the interior of her parents castle with this one, she'd definitely put Regina's high up on the list for 'darkest, freakiest, most haunted, and coldest' one she had ever come across. Not that there were many castles she had stepped foot in. But one could gather up a reasonable estimate on what scary felt and looked like. If it walked like a duck and acted like a duck then it was a freaking duck, right?

Fifteen minutes or so walking, and she became lost in her own thoughts and completely unaware of making a wrong turn so that when she peered behind her, suddenly the corridor had changed and there was no door at the end but a huge window with a billowing blood red curtain.

"Oh shit", she muttered under her breath, and her eyes widened, fright consuming her.

Where was she again? She had gotten lost! Wrapping her arms around her, believing that hugging herself would ridiculously provide her with some comfort, Emma stepped forth tentatively, and it wasn't long before she could hear a human sound, or was it an animal? Surely it was a moan, or perhaps it was just the wind.

There!

There it came again, a low moan and then a gasp and with her heart galloping, Emma followed the sound, the soft thudding of her boots against the floor scaring her even if. And then she was nearing a grand doorway, double doors with the entrance lit with two small torches. Perhaps she was indeed stupid to even think about reaching out to press her palms against the doors. Or maybe it was her drive to seek out answers. But before she could stop herself, Emma was slowly pushing the door inwards and with just a crack to peek through, she did.

Her eyes moved over a jumble of things, because of the limitations to her vision into the room, but the sounds clearly were coming from within. And when her eyes rested upon two tangled bodies within a navy blue bed sheet, those very same emerald eyes flew open from disbelief. The sight of dark hair strewn across the pillow and a man's fingers driving pathways through the familiar strands as he moved over the woman beneath him…And then as much as she knew what was occurring before her, Emma could not move from the spot.

It was Regina!

There she lay underneath this man; Emma could not see his face but could hear his grunts like an animal. And the brunette's eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted as she appeared to be totally not enjoying a moment of what was happening. Regina's cheeks were wet as she gasped with every thrust the man made into her, she looked like if she was in pain or fighting the moment.

"Stop, I can't do this…" Regina said hoarsely yet the man never ceased moving above her, and Emma suddenly felt a drive within her to step forth and demand that he stop.

Regina lashed out at him, arms appearing almost weak when she did and she gasped as her eyes fluttered open and tears escaped.

"Your Majesty?" The man's voice was low.

"Just stop!" the Queen commanded, "get off of me! I can't do this."

"But…" yet he removed himself, slipping into the covers beside her and Emma watched quietly as Regina moved away from him, pushing herself up with a strained expression on her face.

Standing there, she honestly felt a tug at her heart as her eyes rested on the older woman's face for there she chose to sit at the edge of the grand bed, a hand reaching up to rest upon her forehead. And within seconds, Regina's chest began to shudder, then she shook with sobs and stood up, her red lace nightgown moving around her curvy figure as she did.

"I thought you wanted it, your Majesty?"

"Not tonight, Graham", Regina said hoarsely and up her hand went to wipe her eyes, "I'm not in the mood suddenly."

"And what suddenly made you change your mind?" Graham asked, his face still hidden from Emma's view.

Regina merely stepped away from the bed with one hand upon her slight hip and she sighed.

But wasn't that evident even to her? She could deny it all she wished but the answer was piercing her with the prick of a knife. Suddenly she lacked the desire of sex from a man. And that was quite shocking to begin with for Graham always provided her with some form of satisfaction. Many years had had done just that, until tonight. Perhaps it was her exhaustion from the day's activities. Or…

"Emma…" she whispered, yet he did not hear this.

Before the blonde could catch herself, she gasped. And then dark eyes met emerald ones in a flash. Regina saw her standing by the doorway and her blood ran cold, her knees grew extremely weak so that when Emma chose to run away into the dimly lit corridors, she couldn't chase after her. Her only desire was to do just that. But she just couldn't gather enough composure.

Emma ran and as she ran, the sound of her name from Regina's lips not only stirred up passion within her, but it was why her name was uttered that drove her to breaking point.

Yet another pair of eyes watched her as she moved through the corridor and a smile tugged at small pink painted lips.

* * *

**A/N** – Hmm, what can I say? It was quite nice doing business with you. So what will happen next I wonder? If you've read the book Pride and Prejudice, you would know that there was a dance and the use of a word 'tolerable'. However, for those of you who never read the book, you're in for a surprise. More is to come so do FOLLOW and REVIEW!


	3. 2 - Tinkerbell's Friend

Studying is a bitch and so is final year at university. But I must push on. And this must go forward as planned. Hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update every week, I promise.

Hugs and kisses: Kay

- Chapter Two –

"**Tinkerbell's Friend"**

When Emma woke up the morning after, she honestly couldn't recall what had occurred the night before within the first few seconds for such an eventful afternoon it had been! But after her eyes roamed around her surroundings, those eyes widening second after second, she finally realized what had happened. And when her mind played back the last race she had through the castle corridors that night, she suddenly felt butterflies fluttering about in her stomach for nervousness and fear consumed her all at once. It was one thing to eavesdrop on someone's private conversation. But it was something entirely different when you stepped into another person's intimate affairs.

What she had seen and heard.

Regina had whispered her name in that throaty voice of hers after she had been asked why she wasn't in the mood to have sex with that guy. Surely it was that, right? Or perhaps Emma had read into the situation wrongfully because the older lady would never do such a thing. The other woman would never push a man off and when asked why, she admitted that she was distracted by a young girl that had crossed her path that very same afternoon. Surely her lover would find that frightfully strange, and who was this male lover of the Queen? The man's name was Graham but pertaining to a face, Emma could not have seen the entirety of his face last night.

What she had seen was the tears rolling down Regina's cheeks.

Rising to a sitting position, she peered around and noticed that the guard was stationed right by the door just like last night. After she had raced through the corridors, crashing into his freaking metal chest and being led back here. That was terrifying to begin with because she actually felt as if Regina was chasing behind her. Or was it someone else for she hadn't been alone in her chase. Someone had been following her, and she knew that if it was the older woman, surely she would have been found immediately. But no one did show themselves.

And now she was here. She was seated here on a chair with two cushions. She was seated on a cushion and she was staring at a fireplace, the flames dying out behind the cage-like structure. But upon her eyes roaming the table before her, the rounded imprint of the bottom of a familiar glass that had been rested there the night before, she became lost in her own thoughts immediately.

Daylight illuminated the large glass windows around her, heavy blood red blinds parted and held within sashes. And the intensity of the different decorations around the walls were bolder now. Her eyes travelled over mirrors within heavy set wooden frames, and paintings depicting an assortment of nature ranging from flowers to cats… Wait…cats?

The way Regina had healed her, those graceful hands never meeting her skin but hovering, driving warmth from some unknown source. Was it contagious? She thought all of this as she snatched her upper arm, scrutinizing it feverishly, wondering if she had been contaminated with dark magic last night. Maybe that's why she had pelted through the corridors in such a demented fashion! Her mind was now becoming corrupted; she was being eaten by what had captivated Regina! The intensity of the situation was so extreme to Emma that she pushed herself off from the chair, snatching up her satchel too.

And just as she was prepared to stride out of the parlor or whatever it was, her eyes registered someone else standing by the doorway now. The first thing that she noticed was the pair of wickedly laughing eyes that were now studying her. The way the small stature woman appeared curvy, with her wild blonde hair captured into a high ponytail, and the neat green dress she had fitted herself into. Such a cute dress it was to study for the stitching was quite unique, the pattern totally unusual and the way the bottom never even reached midway down her thighs, exposing sturdy legs.

As if waiting on a queue, the mischievous looking lady rushed forward, excitement dancing in her eyes as she held out a silver tray decorated with a plateful of something and a goblet of something else. Emma's eyes also rested on a shiny apple.

"Hi there!" green lady said, bubbling with energy, and those emerald eyes roamed Emma's figure from top to bottom then up again, "you must be Emma!" and the tray was put down now upon the table, a hand extended, neon green nails catching attention and holding it. "My name's Tinkerbell. But most people call me Tink."

"Hi…" Emma said as their eyes met and she reached out to welcome back the handshake, the other woman doing so with energy, "news travels fast."

"The Queen sent me with something for you to eat before you departed", and without even waiting, Tinkerbell seated herself upon one of the chairs quite ladylike, reaching behind her to smooth out her dress. And those eyes still danced in Emma's direction.

"Very considerate of her", Emma said eyeing the tray now, noticing that it was a cinnamon roll, a chocolate doughnut, a cheese scone and a pine tart. She figured that only one was going to be eaten, so maybe the other three could be pushed into her satchel for the road.

"So I heard all about it", Tinkerbell said now, leaning forward and then back. The woman seriously had some bubbling well of energy within her. "She rescued you from bandits and then brought you here, right?"

The younger woman bit into the cheese scone and chewed slowly, trying to detect any dark magic. But what would dark magic taste like to begin with? Choosing her hunger over her fear of being poisoned, she swallowed. "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I could have fought them off. I've got a knife…" and she shrugged.

"Oh, but you're just a young woman. As hard as you might have tried, you wouldn't have been able to fight them all."

"Trust me, when pushed, I can become a ferocious tiger."

Tinkerbell decided to keep her denial to that statement to herself. And instead, she smiled, watching Emma eat. So Regina had been right after all! She was a very beautiful young woman with her blonde hair that tumbled down her back, wide shoulders and a kind of confident air in the way she spoke. Then those eyes that her friend had lamented on, referring to them as being quite captivating, succeeding in meeting a gaze and holding it with such intensity. Surely this could not be The Charmings' daughter! Above all, Snow White would never have permitted her daughter to escape so easily!

The night before, it had been Tinkerbell who had been hiding in the shadows as Emma traversed the castle corridors. And from within her hiding spots, she couldn't quite make out full features but was able to catch Emma's manly stance as she darted here and there. This one definitely had a bold charisma. But to run away from her parents, what had sparked this ad hoc decision?

"Just don't push too much because you might crack", Tinkerbell offered, smiling. And Emma watched her. "You know…crack as in becoming, ah forget it."

"No, I get you. You meant it as a joke. But seriously, I've cracked already. You know, like believing in two headed unicorns and pink ponies…"

It was Tinkerbell's turn to watch Emma, her smile frozen.

"That's…" and she cleared her throat, "anyway, so her Majesty said to see to it that you were placed into a carriage. Whenever you're ready to leave, I'm to see to it."

Emma was kind of not surprised that the Queen was ready to get rid of her after last night because she was sure the older lady had seen her by the door. She felt like such an intruding fool, honestly. What was she thinking when she pushed that freaking door?

"Uh…sure", and she pushed the last bit of cheese scone into her mouth, her eyes meeting Tinkerbell's.

"Soo…where are you headed?"

"She told you to ask me that, didn't she?"

"Well, she's just…worried about your safety, after she saved you and all yesterday, I figure." Tinkerbell frowned. Emma laughed in disbelief, wondering how such a woman as the Queen who reveled in dark magic would even feel the slightest worry when it came to a complete stranger. "She means well, Emma. She really does."

"To me? I'm just a stranger. Plus she's got issues. You know about the heart ripping thing too?"

"So she told me that you saw that, but she was only trying to prove something to you", and Tinkerbell sighed, her eyes moving to rest upon the window, "it appears as if she always believes she needs to prove herself to everyone."

Emma watched her. "The lady revels in dark magic. I don't think she needs to prove anything much in that department."

"Well…"

"I know about her type", Emma began, and she reached out for the silver goblet, lifting it up then after a considerable sniffing, she dared to sip. It was apple juice. How weird.

"And what type is she exactly?" the other woman asked, her expression stiff.

"There are two kinds of magic, Tinkerbell: good magic and bad magic. And when you rip someone's heart out, that's…"

"But she saved your life, or did you forget that?"

"By conjuring up fireballs and throwing them at people, in my books that's still dark magic."

"You're missing the point here." And Tinkerbell's cheeks were flushed, because whenever anyone tried to ridicule her friend, she always felt threatened.

"Which is?" Emma reached out for the other pastries, and one by one she stuffed them into her bag within the grease proof paper.

"She doesn't save anyone."

"Well lucky me, then, don't you think?"

"She could have killed you instead…" yet the older woman refused to elaborate further, since she had been given orders to refrain from mentioning the awareness of Emma's parents and her background, "…she brought you here."

"Probably to stuff me up today and slaughter me or something." And Tinkerbell gasped. "Look, don't get me wrong. I slept on this. I thought about it. And she's…she's got this way with people, like 'hey I'm soo hot and I know people drool over me' and I was caught up in it for a while until she ripped that man's heart out. The evil in her eyes…she's hot, but I don't do evil."

Sure she had slept on it. And from the first time she had met the Queen, there had been something about her. Yeah, Emma never actually believed in labels like referring to a person as 'gay' or 'lesbian' because her philosophy was that she would be willing to fall in love with a person for their personality and not their gender. But when it came to the older woman she had met, something had been different. It wasn't just the fact that she was beyond gorgeous: looks could be deceiving. It was the fact that she reveled in the dark arts. And it intrigued Emma to an extent, to a point where she felt ridiculous to admit it. But it also made her feel threatened that she was attracted to her.

"Well I'll be sure to pass on word to her that you think she's hot", Tinkerbell said, smiling mischievously now.

"A hot witch, I have to admit that much." Emma drained her goblet, returning it back to the tray.

"She's not a witch, she's…"

"A woman who can use magic…" and the younger blonde sighed, "that shouts witch to me. Look, I get she's your friend and all, but you see my point here, right? You can't actually ignore the fact that she is…" And Emma searched for the words, her eyes far off.

"She's a woman who I've known for a very long time. She's made bad choices but who hasn't? The Queen's had a very hard life due to certain circumstances, and it has made her stronger. At some point in her life, she did choose to use magic, but it was because she felt she had no other choice. It's kind of like how you chose to run away from your problems. Instead, she chose to practice magic to alter the situations that threatened her."

"I ran away from my parents because they were trying to set me up with this guy to save their…asses."

"Really? That's cruel!" and Tinkerbell leaned forward, studying Emma with worried eyes, "but so did she. Her mother killed her fiancé because he wasn't of high status. And she forced her to marry a King so that she could be Queen."

Emma was shocked. "Oh my gods and I thought my situation was terrible. That's…"

"I'm not even supposed to be telling you all of this. But I figure that when you get on the road, since you are within her kingdom, you will hear whispers and rumors about my Queen. Just so you know though, Emma…she's become the way she is because of what people did to her. And added to that, she just needs love. No one wants to give her that. I try but she needs more."

"She's married though, isn't she?" Emma enquired after, seeking out answers in the other woman's eyes. "I mean, she's…"

"She's single."

"She's what?" and Emma's eyes flew open. "She's that beautiful and she's not freaking married? What the hell? She has a boyfriend though, or…girlfriend, right?"

Tinkerbell's eyes were dancing with mischief. "Why? Are you interested?"

Emma froze. "I'm just…" and she allowed a hand to flutter in front of her, looking away from the other woman.

"Noo, it's okay. Guilty confession: I've been trying to find a match for her for years now. If you think you're worth it, then I'd say go ahead."

Emma waited a few seconds, watching Tinkerbell. "You're a very…intense friend…I dare say if she was aware of your matchmaking game, she'd be furious."

"Oh, no I don't think so. She's very open minded."

"And she doesn't have a boyfriend…"

"She has a suitor. But he's…blah…" and Tinkerbell scowled.

Emma was intrigued. Perhaps now she would be provided with more information pertaining to the man that captured the Queen last night.

"A suitor?" she asked now, appearing interested, dancing eyes, "surely from your reaction alone, you think he's what…ugly? Not good in bed?" Emma was pressing for answers.

"Suitor number three from the last line up she agreed to two months ago", Tinkerbell began, her eyes far off as she recollected memories. "And she never agrees to line ups. Anyway so she chose him because she likes poetry and well, he read a couple verses for her. But I mean…" and she reached up to tuck a few strands of her hair behind an ear, "he's so…"

"He's a romantic?"

"Noo, he's…an outlaw. He's been living his life on the run for years. He lost his wife, and has a son too. Baggage, right?"

"Yeah, for real." And Emma frowned. "But does she like…you know…love him?"

"She's slept with him for sure", Tinkerbell blurted out, without second thinking it because truth be told, when speaking of the Queen around these parts, everyone was aware of her wild sex life, except Emma of course. "As she's slept with the huntsman and…countless others."

"Wait…two men?"

"I'm not saying she's wild or anything but…she's slept around a lot. Everyone knows that around here because, well…she's Queen and…"

"Well, I've never heard of her or met her before so I didn't know…" And Emma was kind of intrigued by the intensity of this Queen.

Tinkerbell suddenly realized that she had offered too much information and if Regina only discovered this, she might deal with her accordingly. Not that she minded, of course. But they were still friends. And so far she had pushed the limits too far. Now Emma must surely leave for the Queen had specifically told her to get rid of the girl as soon as possible. Why, she had no idea. But no one disobeyed her Majesty, not even her.

"Are you ready to leave now?" Tinkerbell said now, rising up as she watched Emma.

The young woman was taken aback by her sudden change.

"I…sure", and after buckling up her satchel, she stood up. "Better if I leave this place anyway. She wouldn't want me intruding."

Tinkerbell thought up of something but then bit back her words. "Plus you need to get home, so…"

"I'm not going back home", Emma said now, stopping beside her as they were surrounded by the eerie corridor.

"Emma, you must go back home. You can't run away like this. No matter what your parents did, you can't risk your safety by just leaving. You must go back and tell them that you do not want to marry this man because it's not what you want." And Tinkerbell's eyes grew concerned as she watched Emma. "Don't run, because if it's one thing that someone has taught me is that when you run, you're just being weak. If you stay, and you fight it, then you're just being strong."

"Words of wisdom", Emma said softly, then sighed. "The thing is, I'm so fed up with my parents."

"But you love them, don't you?" Tinkerbell asked, tilting her head sideways as she considered her. "You have parents, Emma. I never had any."

"What's your story?" the younger woman asked, worry in her emerald eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I…" and Tinkerbell smiled weakly. "When I was left in a hopeless situation, the woman you think is evil and dark, and a witch…she saved me. She's never given up on me. And when I didn't believe in myself anymore, she did."

"Actually, I don't really think she's that bad, you know", Emma confessed as she stood there, tugging at the strap on her satchel, "it's just that I've never really seen someone use magic like she did. And because it was my first time, I kind of started to doubt stuff."

And they started to walk again, down the corridor, both descending the grand staircase and into another corridor again, this one on the bottom floor.

"Are you attracted to her?" Tinkerbell asked after a while. And Emma stopped, their eyes locking in a gaze of study. "I mean, ignore the matchmaking stuff. I just think you're really nice. You seem so strong and determined. You seem to have your head on your shoulders. Tell me, what did you think of her at first?"

"She's beautiful, to be honest, whenever she was around, I couldn't take my eyes off of her". Tinkerbell laughed, looking down as she toed the carpet beneath her flat cute black shoes. "I don't know her that much. But if she has a friend that speaks so nicely of her, then I figure I just blew up the whole magic thing too much."

"She means well", Tinkerbell said quietly. "And if you ever meet again, and you get to know her, I think you'll see what I mean. She means well, but because of how she's become, what she's been exposed to, she's not an easy person. She's very, very dark inside. But with love, she can change."

"Well good luck to her suitors then."

"Ugh…" Tinkerbell said, screwing up her face.

Emma laughed as a man made his way down the corridor towards them. He didn't appear to be a guard but a visitor. And after Tinkerbell followed her eyes, there was a change in her expression.

"Tinkerbell…" the man said, nodding and he did the same to Emma.

"Robin Hood", Tinkerbell returned, smiling at him but when he retreated into the castle, she scowled. "That's him…suitor number three."

"He's…" Emma peered back, realizing that he wasn't the man who had been in the Queen's bed chambers that night. His arms were bulging and his voice was different, "handsome…you got to give him that, right?"

"But he's not for what she wants", Tinkerbell said softly.

"And what does she want?" Emma asked, searching her eyes.

"Boldness and someone capable of challenging her so that she can get a freaking wake up call, knowing that not everyone fears her. I think you have that in you." There was the mischievous smile again, unnerving Emma.

"I…don't…think."

"Anyway, so follow this corridor and you'll reach the front of the castle", Tinkerbell said pointing, "then you'll see a carriage waiting there. Tell them you're Emma. And they'll take you where you want to go."

Emma stepped forward after smiling. But a hand touched her arm.

"And Emma, just go home. Don't run."

"Alright", the young woman said softly, and sighed. Then she held out a hand. "It was nice to meet you, Tink."

Tinkerbell smiled and shook hands with her. "Somehow I think we'll surely meet again."

"I doubt that", Emma said kindly. And then she parted ways with the other woman, making her way through the narrow corridor, never looking back.

But suddenly, she felt like a fool for something had been lacking from the beginning of this conversation and she needed to know the answer. Turning around quickly, her lips already parted to ask the question of the Queen's name, Emma saw that Tinkerbell had disappeared already.

After telling the man beside the carriage who she was, Emma was about to ask him the question instead, if not for the sound of heels approaching on the stone pathway behind her. It was quite shocking when her heart began to race within those few seconds.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, dear?"

"I was…" Emma turned around slowly to face the Queen who stood there smiling, and once again, the freaking woman blasted her wide open with the outfit she had on.

Regina was dressed in a black studded onesie with a wide flowing red skirt that flapped around the heels of her knee high boots. And there was cleavage…lots of it. So much that Emma's eyes sought out that alone and had to rip her gaze away from the swell of the older woman's breasts above her corset. With her hair swept on one side, she looked so beautiful standing there, that the blonde could not catch her breathe.

"I was under the impression that you give orders to your friend to get rid of me as soon as possible", Emma said boldly, standing her ground, yet her knees felt weak.

"I did. But I must have been wrong in capturing a character study of you from last night…" and Regina stepped forward slowly, her dark eyes roaming Emma's figure, ceasing movement when they rested upon the swell of her breasts, "because I honestly believed you would not leave until you sought me out first."

"I think I said thanks last night too…for saving me and all." Emma swallowed.

"Oh I wasn't referring to that", the Queen said smiling. And she stopped within a foot of her, their eyes locked. "Your little sleuthing last night led you somewhere, didn't it?"

"I…" Emma fumbled.

"And what you saw..."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Forget what you saw and whatever you heard", Regina said firmly, her eyes now burning and it succeeded in sparking some fear within Emma. "You will leave my kingdom and never speak of what transpired last night and above all…" dark eyes attempted to unhinge Emma, "don't come back if you know what's good for you, Miss Swan."

Emma was shocked to the core at the woman's sudden hostility that she was speechless for a few seconds.

"I…" and she suddenly realized something. "I never told you my last name. How do you…"

A few seconds passed with the meeting of eyes. "Oh but you did tell me. You said your name is Emma Swan…" and Regina stepped back, smirking, playing Emma with her mind games.

"I…never…" Emma said now, remembering. And then when those dark eyes lit up excitedly, she suddenly gasped and stepped back, her back colliding with the carriage. "You know me, don't you?"

"I do know you…"

"Who are you?" Emma asked now, her eyes searching those of the older woman.

"When you return home, Miss Swan, it would be best if you suddenly erased this visit from your mind for your own good", and the dark hair woman stepped back and away from Emma, her eyes never leaving hers as she suddenly felt the pull of attraction between them once more. And it succeeded in alarming her terribly.

"What's your name?" Emma commanded, her eyes steely, as the Queen smirked.

"Regina…" she said in her husky tone, her eyes burning, "My name is Regina."

"Never heard of a Regina…" Emma said, shaking her head.

"Maybe that was for your own good", Regina said in a strained voice. But she was losing her composure. Her intentions were trying to pull her, bite her with evil thoughts. "Don't come back, Miss Swan because if you do, we both will feel the real carnage of faith and destiny."

"What…"

"Go on." And a hand was waved in the air as Regina strode away, never looking back, "go home." She smirked and breathed in, trying to gather composure. "Before I am drawn into playing bed games with you", this she said but it never reached Emma's ear for it was uttered in a low voice so that only her accompanying guard could hear.

And Regina strode away, her heart racing wildly in her chest as she did, the bottom of her skirt flapping around her heels. You see, it is one thing to be consumed by the darkness as they all claimed her to be. It's another thing all by itself to capture pleasure and hold it within your grasp, watch as you fuck someone and they savor the enjoyment, bringing forth some guilty form of happiness within her. It was also fitting for any villain as they called her to keep Emma within her castle and use her to the advantage of her revenge driven self.

Use her against her parents.

But Regina did have a heart. And no matter how hard vengeance lashed out at her, she had seen the young woman and she had detected the innocence within those beautiful emerald eyes. How could she possibly usurp her power on such a girl when it was her parents that she wanted to engage in the real carnage? Quite unfair it was. But quite delightful it would be all in the same for she believed that this must be done. Emma must be sent home immediately due to the rising dilemma she now faced.

There had been the flicker of weakness within her last night and every time their eyes met. This was uncalled for. It took her mind back to the past and what was scribed. Yet she was determined to override such ridiculous whispers of attraction and replace it with the purpose of removal. Remove Emma Swan from her presence. Have her be sent on her way with a warning to never return. Because if she did, then Regina would not fight to keep her barriers up as she did last night. She would use Emma.

She was actually prepared to offer her to stay this morning throughout the day as she decided whether she should lead the girl on, and have her coming back for more. But after waking up on the good side of her bed, after being in the company of a new friend, he had convinced her to let Emma go on her way. She'd never return anyway. This she was sure of because once she returned to her disgusting parents, Emma would seek information out of them pertaining to her identity. And when it was revealed who she was then there would be no coming back here.

* * *

But then again…

You could meet someone and believe they're attractive. And then you can end up either give into falling in love without seeking out information, or you could just call it attraction. And leave it at that.

Emma couldn't leave it just like that. She couldn't leave it alone no matter how hard she tried. As soon as she entered through the kingdom gates, a burst of excitement overwhelmed her, the sudden realization that she had been captivated by a woman for the first time in her life. Never had it occurred before. Never had she looked upon a girl or woman for that matter and imagined herself to be intimate with them.

But then there was Regina.

As much as she tried to bypass the feelings the woman stirred up within her, as much as the journey home provided her with time to steam over the Queen's warnings to never return, Emma was actually intrigued by it all. Sure she had been terrified by the Queen's actions in ripping a heart out, but the intensity of the dark eyes that roamed her figure, the graceful walk and leather pants, that freaking hot body and above all: the purr of Regina's voice.

Conflicted?

At the age of eighteen, being a Princess and all, it had reached a point in time when Emma would do anything to suddenly prove to herself that she wasn't just a boring sort of girl. In fact, she wanted to revel in the excitement of her friends. She desired change and above all, she craved the nightlife.

On returning home, she met her mother in tears. Her father was rounding up a search party and it appeared as if they had only discovered her absence hours ago. How nice.

"Emma, where were you?" Snow asked, rising from her chair to run towards her, arms outstretched, eyes filled with tears. "We were worried!"

"I…went for a ride."

"You…Emma this is not a joke! Had you been hurt, had you been captured or injured, do you know what would have happened?" her father was glaring at her, not too fiercely, but enough.

"Oh come on! I just barely made it outside the kingdom gates and then I stopped. Didn't go far", she lied. "In fact, I was picked up by the guards anyway and brought back soo…"

"You left this castle just like that", Snow stated.

"You were just pushing me, and I couldn't stand it."

"So you decided to run away." And Snow shook her head in disbelief. "You decided to just act selfishly and run, without even considering how this would make us feel."

"What about how I feel?" Emma asked fiercely, her eyes flashing. "I ran because all you two did was to set out to arrange my marriage since it's so productive that I complete the deal."

"Okay, we're sorry about that then", her father slid in, resting a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder. "We're not going to push you, because it will only push you away from us."

"I…" Snow was fumbling for words.

"What we will do is to allow you to make your own choice: to save a kingdom that will one day be yours or to abandon your will as the future Queen."

And so forth, then so forth. Briefly summarizing the contents of the conversation, Snow was the first to blurt out the intensity of the situation. That was expected for she could never refrain from telling a secret. But the need of the declaration was wanting, so that Emma was finally allowed to listen to the details arising from the deal that was struck when she was a baby.

Even before Charming could begin, the entirety of it all was declared as follows, and very quickly it was done, that Emma was forced to sit back and replay such brief words before making a comment.

"When I was younger, I told a secret and my step mother's secret fiancé ended up dead. After that she hated me for years and years, and we fought each other, never stopping because she blamed me for ruining her happiness. So when you were born, we knew she'd come after you. So we struck a deal with Neal's father to protect the castle from her using a Banishment Spell. She can't step foot in here unless…" and Snow stopped, glancing at Charming, "she can't come her unless she accepts to stop the war, end all suffering and put this all behind us."

"Not forgetting the fact that you're the only one who can break the deal if you…" Charming began but Snow glared at him.

"We are not supposed to tell her that part!"

Charming's eyes became dazed. "Just don't ever speak, smile, shake her hand, throw her a glance, or above all, no friendships with this woman."

Emma wanted to laugh but she refrained from doing so immediately because of the seriousness of the situation to both her parents.

"Who is this woman? I soo want to meet her", and a smile tugged at her lips, two identical scowls plastered on her parents' faces. "She must be a fearsome witch to behold!"

"Emma!"

"I'm not afraid of any person like that", and she rose up from her chair, glancing at the doorway as Neal lingered near the threshold, watching her. She smiled. "Such ridiculous scary details will never succeed in getting a rise out of me. She could be a fearsome creature, but I am much fiercer."

"Then we will not even tell you her name", Snow said firmly, a worried expression lining her face. "Because you're so…where does she get this from?" and she turned to search David's eyes, "this….confidence that nothing can stop her and she can beat out even the fiercest dragon? I am astonished at her taking this situation so lightly to begin with! Look at her!" and Emma offered them a smile. "Has she gone mad?"

"I am not afraid of anyone", Emma provided, planting her hands on her hips. "Now what's her name…let me find this wretch at once."

"Dear God", Snow whispered, lifting a hand to her forehead, and Charming laughed.

"Spoken like a true Charming", he said and winked.

"Emma, go to your room", and Snow sighed.

"How about I go to the garden instead? Maybe practice my sword fighting for when I meet…" and she inclined her head, as if waiting for a name to be provided.

"This is unbelievable…I need a soothing pad for my forehead", and Snow rose up now, her face pinched with worry, frustration. "I can't stand this. My poor nerves…"

"I don't see what's the big deal anyway", Emma offered as she watched her mother depart the room quickly, "I mean, the Banishment Spell will protect me, and so far no one's tried to take my life for that matter." Her father's eyes met Neal's and he nodded, the latter stepping into the room. "What's she gonna do with me? Slice my throat?"

"Worse", Neal provided, hands behind his back as he studied her. "She was trained by my dad, powerful dark magic, plus she's known as the 'heart ripper' or the 'evil queen' by many."

You see, Emma wasn't a slow learner, but nor was she that fast on picking up snatches of information at once.

"Her name's Regina", David provided, watching his daughter carefully, frowning. "And it's not funny, Emma. To be honest, she's tried to kill us so many times before, I can't keep count. She was even captured by us and was about to be executed when your mother let her go. Now she reigns with terror and vengeance. Hasn't attacked us in years though."

"Maybe its old age", Neal offered. "Probably got another hobby or something."

But Emma wasn't in the room with them mentally at all after Regina's name was uttered. In fact, she wasn't even focused on their conversation as they proceeded to lament on the Queen's wild sex life. What Emma was captivated by the intensity of the earlier happenings, the occurrence of a forbidden meeting, a rescue and a departing warning. She had been told to never return and now she realized why. Regina knew about all of this. She had known all along who she was and Emma had actually been thrown into her path, giving her a perfect opportunity to kill her, to end it all.

But Regina hadn't done such a thing.

Instead she had provided her with the comfort of a chair to sleep, something to eat and then a carriage to return home immediately. But why? Why did she not rip her heart out and murder her last night?

This woman wanted her dead and yet…Surely her parents must be wrong to believe such a thing. And it wouldn't be the first time they were wrong in their judgments of people. Was it wrong for her to believe that Regina had appeared considerate last night when she had healed her? And above all, the intensity of her attraction towards this woman she should fear, the desire to want and be wanted…

"I'm famished", she announced in a low voice, her eyes dazed, Neal ceasing conversation to look at her. "I'll be in the kitchen with Betsie." And her eyes met her suitor. "You coming?"

"Why not…" and they both exited through the very same door Snow had used moments earlier, only this time, Emma was as frustratingly worried as her mother.

"This…woman….Regina", she said now as they walked down the corridor, the orange sunshine illuminating the pathway through concrete vents along the way, "do you know her, Neal?"

Her companion allowed a few seconds to elapse before he provided an answer. "Dad always speaks highly of her. Outside these castle walls, she's the talk of the realm. In fact…" and he cleared his throat, throwing a glance at her, "I'm actually surprised you've never heard of her before. I mean, there's only so far people can succeed in keeping something like that hidden."

"Yeah, well when you have parents like mine, it's like being in a cage. I'm actually surprised my mother kept something like that from me for so long. She's not really the type to be secretive."

Neal laughed. "So I've heard."

"But you also get why this marriage thing kinda infuriated me, right? I mean, rushing into things with someone you hardly know at all", and she reached up, raked her fingers through her hair, then tied all into a high ponytail. "Not that you're a bad guy or anything. It's just that I'm…"

"Not ready, yeah I get it." Neal waved his hands about in front of him. "My dad's been trying to control me for years now just like your parents are, and magic has basically ruined him. So that when I heard of the deal, I was as ignorant as you about it."

"Why did you come then?"

"Because I've seen you before and I pretty much know you're not that bad. I was like, I'm not here because of some stupid deal, I'm gonna come here if I want to."

"So you wanted to come then…" Emma asked, watching him as she walked. "You came without the pressure."

"Seems like it."

Emma smiled. "You're not bad at all then."

"Just so you know, Hook isn't your type…" Neal stated, and he frowned.

"You'd be surprised to know what my type is", Emma provided. And for the remainder of the afternoon, she chose to be in his company simply because he was comfortable enough to be around.

But he never succeeded in vanquishing any thoughts of a certain brunette from her mind most of the evening. Of course she was deeply affected by the new turn of things, yet Emma's mind was set on just one thing: she needed to see Regina again. The tug was effective and significant, almost intoxicating to begin with for as much as she tried to distract herself with the negativity of the situation at hand, the only freaking thing she succeeded in doing was to give into how her heart fluttered every time she visualized Regina's beauty and voice. The brunette was so captivating, overwhelmingly beautiful and intriguing. Putting dark magic aside, she desired the company of the woman once more.

And somehow, she would find a way to do such a thing.

* * *

It wasn't long after such an opportunity was presented. But ignorant was she on the truth behind the entire situation for her dearest friend decided to twist the contents of the dilemma into a rather fascinating tale.

Ruby never allowed small things to dampen her spirits; in fact, she always appeared to live in the moment, capturing excitement and savoring it with such intensity for her age. She was in fact many years Emma's senior, but the mention of that detail would be waved off by her as she chose to appear disgusted about the whole truth. A woman of animal spirits she was, one who craved for night life as Emma now did. And a woman of the night she would always be.

You see, it wasn't Ruby's fault entirely as to what was about to occur by her hand. She had no idea how serious the situation was that she was about to place Emma in. Even Belle appeared totally unaware, always buried in her pile of books, so that when an outing was offered up for grabs, she jumped in because everyone else was agreeing to it.

"Where are you guys going?" Emma asked three days after, on a rainy Saturday afternoon as she entered Ruby's cottage on her way to the castle. The first thing she noticed was that they were trying on dresses and such excitement dancing in their eyes captivated her interest.

Ruby considered her with serious eyes at first, then laughed nervously. "Um, it's just this thing outside the kingdom, a party of sorts." And she threw a glance at Belle, the latter choosing to bow her head, hiding her eyes from Emma's view.

"Can I go?" the blonde asked, suddenly dreading the return to the castle, retreating to her room or the library and spending the evening there all by herself.

Ruby shook her head without meeting Emma's eyes. "I'm soo sorry, but your parents would never…"

"Oh come on! I'm not a baby. Plus I need to get out more. I swear this place feels like a prison sometimes. I need escape and freedom." And she stepped further inside the room, eyeing Ruby's red gown strewn across the arm of the chair.

"Not this time, sweetie", her friend said, worry in her eyes. "Next time for sure. Besides, where we're going, your parents would never allow you to go."

"Because that would be like you stepping into the lion's den and offering yourself up as dinner", Belle provided, curling up within a chair. A carriage rattled by, the driver cracking a whip.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "You're going to her castle, aren't you?"

Both her friends turned to watch her with eyes as wide as hers, their motives discovered.

"You're going to Regina's castle!"

"I…" Belle began.

"Noo…" Ruby lied.

"I can tell when someone's lying, remember?" Emma said with her emerald eyes narrowed. "And you're lying."

"Possibly…" Ruby teased, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ruby! I wanna go!"

"We're not going to Regina's castle", Belle said from her seat in the corner, watching Emma with a smug expression. "We're going to Maleficent's castle, which is…"

"Not Regina's castle, but equally worse for you", and Ruby sighed.

"So, I can go then…" Emma asked.

"Emma, I just said the situation is equally worse", and her friend watched her in bewilderment. "Maleficent throws wild parties and Regina is one of her close friends."

"Which in, I hardly doubt Regina will be there", Belle provided and she received a scowl from Ruby. "However, you still can't go because you're too young."

"Says everyone these days and yet I'm being forced to marry." Emma threw her hands up in frustration then she collapsed on a chair, her blonde hair splayed out around her.

Ruby eyed Belle then shrugged. "To be honest, I don't…see the harm in her going anyway since Maleficent doesn't like…know her…and she'd be with us."

"Are you mad, Ruby?" Belle asked now in shock, her eyes wide and she sat up. "Her parents would kill us!"

"If they found out", Ruby said. Emma sat up in excitement, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Listen, when I was her age, I killed for excitement! I wanted to get out and have freaking fun!"

"It still hasn't escaped you", Belle reminded her in a dull tone.

"August is going, so is Hook and Neal and…"

"Your point is?" Belle asked wildly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her once she's with us."

"Yeah, providing that you'll be drooling over Killian for most of the night, leaving me to babysit."

"I don't need babysitting", Emma said defensively. "Come on, just this once?" Belle turned away to gaze out into the street and Ruby watched Emma as the latter pouted, folding her arms as she proceeded to display her pitiful sad puppy face.

Ruby's face changed. "Alright…." Emma's eyes danced with excitement. "The carriage leaves at six soo…go get ready."

And before Belle could even provide a counter argument, Emma had leapt from the chair and went dashing through the door, pelting down the street.

* * *

Regina rose from her chair within her bed chambers, a tube of lipstick poised in midair as she studied her face in the large framed mirror beside her bed. Reaching up to dab away excess powder from her cheeks, a sigh escaped from within as those dark brown eyes roamed her figure for inspection.

"I think you look wonderful", Tinkerbell said from behind her, stepping into view, cheeks pinched with color, lips twisted into an impish smile. "Your Majesty…"

From her mirror, the Queen allowed her eyes to drink in her companion's curvy figure behind her, those brown eyes seeking out familiar sensitive spots.

"Is the carriage ready?" she asked in a husky voice, low and sensual, a voice that always tingled Tinkerbell's senses.

"Yup. Robin's going too. Why is he going?"

"Why, because I savor his company not forgetting to mention that having a man and a woman as companions…that is quite delightful." A smile was offered.

"But you're not in love with him or anything. Why lead him on?"

"Are you jealous, Tink?" Regina asked, watching her from the mirror's surface.

"What? Noo…I'd prefer if you could have like…had someone like Emma court you…"

Regina's dark eyes flared, and she squeezed the tube of lipstick so tightly that the case cracked within her grip. Tinkerbell detected her change in emotions and her eyes widened.

"I…didn't…mean…to…"

"I wish not to see that young woman again for the very thought of her consumes my mind and angers me."

"Look, I get that she's the Charming's daughter and all and you're angry at them. But she's not them. She's their daughter. I don't see the fuss in hating her just like that. Besides, I think you like her so much that it angers you just because of the taboo surrounding the link between you two."

"Stop speaking such utter nonsense, dear", Regina said, her voice cracking.

"You knew who she was since last night and yet you allowed her to sleep here, without harming her. That's not nonsense. That's your heart beating again."

"The only thing I feel for Miss Swan is regret that she can't understand what her parents did to me. And the very fact that her disgusting mother is not dead, it sickens me." And Regina gritted her teeth as her fists clenched. "They honestly believed by changing her last name, that would spare me from discovering her true identity. Swan…"

"Just chill, okay? Besides, I don't think she'll ever come back anyway."

"Oh she better not ever come back", Regina said now, the flicker of fire in her brown eyes dying away, being replaced by thoughts of intimacy, the imaginative feel of the meeting of lips.

"Well…" and Tinkerbell smiled inwardly because she was really good at reading people. And she honestly could detect the intensity of her friend's affections and attraction to Emma. It was dangerous, but the fact that another woman had such an effect on her Queen, that was quite unbelievable.

"How do I look?" and Regina took a hold of the top of her corset, pulling it up slightly to allow the swell of her breasts to show, eyeing herself in the mirror. "Think I'll get fucked tonight?"

"You look…fuckable", her friend admitted, stepping forward, and then hands were wrapped around the Queen's waist, a chin resting on her left shoulder as they both exchanged looks of warmth.

"Why thank you", Regina breathed, leaning into Tink's touch, her dark eyes moving with those straying hands as they reached down to caress her through the fabric of her dress.

"How about it?"

A whisper then a sigh, as Regina forcefully grabbed Tinkerbell's wrists, her fingers gripping with power.

"Just for tonight, I would welcome such a request if we had no place to go but..." Tinkerbell appeared crestfallen, and as she began to slip her arms from around Regina, the latter spun around and in a flash, hands wrapped around the soft skin of the shorter woman's neck as their lips met. A low moan, then the biting of a bottom lip. The brunette loved to bite. It somehow added a ravishing touch to the entire affair. It was needing. Bodies moving against each other as tongues danced hungrily, fingers driving pathway through blonde hair, Tinkerbell never attempting to ruin her Queen's hairstyle. And then it stopped as quickly as it had begun, the pulling away of lips that remained parted on one side, but firmly shut on the other. It was almost as if what had been required was done and now the need to move on to arranged committments must be accomplished without hesitation.

"Let's go", Regina said as she stepped away from Tinkerbell, walking to the bed to snatch up her clutch purse, the heels of her boots clicking on marble. "I'd hate to keep Maleficent waiting."

* * *

**A/N:** _**Kay**_: Sometimes I want to cut the chapter to prevent it from being so long, but everything seems to be of importance and it would not be fitting to do such a thing. However, this chapter was written whilst I'm busy caught up in studying and university final year madness. So if it seems a bit hazy and lacking, then do understand please? I'll make up for this in the next chapter for sure.

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
